Overcoming Destiny with Courage
by BoazOfEirini
Summary: In a parallel world, there lies a new jinchuriki of Konoha ruled by Uchiha. He was gifted with a family and friends, but torn away. Everyone has their own plans in mind for him, but he yearns for the typical 13-yr-old genin dream of becoming hokage. Each day is an impossible trial. Obito-sensei always said a ninja's life is sacrifice. Coming of age story.
1. Chapter 1

**Overcoming Destiny with Chance**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Ripples**

Today is the day for the graduation exam to become a proper shinobi of the Village Hidden in the Leaves- or simply Konoha. A young boy was sleeping in his bed half-awake mentally preparing for everything he would do that day. Despite it being the day he is destined to become a true ninja, it was cumbersome with fears, doubt, and a dreaded laziness. For now was a momentary bliss of being overslept inside his blanketed cocoon of warmth while the cold exterior kept the room from being overheated. But the young boy caught up in comfort heard the door slowly crack open.

"Wake up, Hiro!"

A flash shivered through Hiro's face and into his spine. He sat up and rubbed his dark blue eyes, bloodshot with nonchalant rage. Opposing him was a short middle-aged woman with matching eyes and neck-length brown hair.

"Get ready for school", she said. Pulling on his arm, she forced the boy out of bed and threw him in the bathroom. "Remember to brush your teeth and comb your hair!" A few minutes went by before the boy stepped out again.

"I'm ready", Hiro said. "Happy?" His mother analyzed him with all the senses of a shinobi.

"Did you even shower?" she asked.

"You said to brush my teeth and comb my hair." She looked at his teeth, sparkling white. However, his hair remained the same with slight differences in direction.

"I have no idea who you get this attitude from", she said. "Get dressed, please." Like most days, he wore a green and black jacket with a green shirt underneath and black pants. After getting dressed, they walked outside of their quaint home. "Take your lunch and hurry to school! You cannot afford to fail to the graduation exam."

The exam was not something Hiro worried about. He was far from the best in any particular subject, but his inherent memory exceeded any of his class or most human beings for that matter. Real weakness tied itself to the lack of application of knowledge. The proper angle and force of a kunai throw fifty feet away while running parallel to a target at different speeds was incredibly difficult math- even more simple was its memorization. But Hiro wasn't fast, nor did he have the indomitable will his mother claimed. Let alone his raw accuracy in throwing a kunai was awful. Taijutsu grades weren't atrocious simply because what he lacked in speed, Hiro made up in brute strength. Why dodge and wait for an opening when you can repeatedly punch an arm until the block gives way? Although it was genetics which gave him the raw power. His father, who passed away when he was younger, was much larger than average- although nothing compared to an Akimichi. In terms of ninjutsu, he knew how to perform the basics up to par: clones, substitution, transformations, and the use of basic ninja gear. Being Hiro's staple, it was neither a strength or a weakness. Sadly, Hiro's greatest mixture of disappointment lied in genjutsu. He remembered the details of finely picking out an illusion, but it is incredibly difficult for him to break out of it. Forcing all of his chakras into a fine point like a bomb waiting to burst in the perfect execution and coordination it required was easier said than done.

"I know, mom", Hiro said. "I need to become a ninja and the hokage one day."

"Hiro, you can accomplish anything you set your mind to. You have your father's heart and-"

"And your stubborn will." Hiro's mother sighed. She began pushing him towards the academy while incapable of keeping up the pace.

The dust behind his steps barely settled before he arrived at his class door. Room 1C was written in big bold letters on it. Holding his breath, he opened the door to see faces down and pencils at hurricane speed.

"You're late, Hiro", his teacher Iruka said. Iruka was a fairly average sized man. To most of the class, he was as kind as could be- with the exception of Hiro and trouble makers such as Choji Akimichi. Why Iruka always lumped Hiro in with the more troubled children he had no idea. No matter how many times he asked his mother about the circumstances of Iruka's insubstantial cruelties she had no clue in the matter. Outside of an increased sense of attitude from the beginning stages of puberty Hiro was a well behaved young boy.

"Good morning, Iruka-sensei", Hiro said. "Do you need something?"

"Just take your seat, smart aleck." Taking the test in hand, Hiro walked over to his seat- right next to Sakura Haruno. He looked down and saw all the problems. He quickly scrambled down the answers, showing as little work as possible. Hiro stood up with a finished test what seemed only a few minutes later. He walked up to Iruka. No one else turned their test in yet.

"Sit down beside me, Hiro", Iruka said. "You're not allowed to leave until everyone else is finished." Seconds later, Sakura Haruno turned her test in with Naruto Namikaze soon after. Time moved at a snail pace as he continued to watch everyone else finish their tests. Years passed before the last test was turned in by the napping Shikamaru Nara. The classroom was finally empty.

"How did you cheat?" Iruka asked. Hiro met Iruka's eyes in horror. Anxiety and the basic tremblings of a potential punishment- outside of not even being given the chance of becoming a genin- stitched to Hiro's heart. Luckily, a forgetful heart was a quality of the boy.

"I didn't cheat, Iruka-sensei", Hiro said. "I've never cheated any of the times you've claimed before. I have a good memory."

"I find that hard to believe", Iruka said. Hiro shook his head and looked away. They walked to the next class together in lethal silence. Iruka pointed to a chair for Hiro to sit down in before entering one of the many pointless doors. Hiro was last in a large line waiting to be tested on a random genin-level ninjutsu. The entire class was there.

"What do you think they'll test us on, Hiro?" The voice came from Shino Aburame- Hiro's long time best friend. Thankfully, he did not draw attention to coming last like he easily could have. Enough sweat had already been painfully dropped from his forehead.

"Does it really matter?" Naruto piped in. "We need to know our fundamentals no matter what."

"Like Hiro knows fundamentals", Ino said. "He doesn't show up to class half the time." She wasn't wrong. When Hiro was convinced he need not attend a particular lesson his solution to potential boredom was to not attend said lesson. Ino herself typically gave him an earful whenever possible. Despite every indication of her personal disdain towards Hiro, she seemed to have a hobby of frustrating him when possible.

"No wonder guys don't like you", Hiro said. "I almost forgot you're a bitch."

"Don't talk to women that way", Naruto said. Of course, Naruto would say that. He was a short blonde wearing an orange jumpsuit unbefitting of a ninja. Yet, he was the gifted genius of the class, scoring top marks in nearly every subject. He lacked brains and critical thinking in individual moments. Instead, speaking his mind endeared others to him. Instead of finding the exact right words, Naruto went with his gut. Being the son of the passed away 4th Hokage- one of the strongest ninja and noblest leaders the village ever had- aided him greatly with both opinions and natural talent. Even at occasional odds, Hiro knew Naruto was good at heart. Compassion and self-sacrifice came easily to Naruto. Being raised by a single mother with a dead dad led them both to similar self-expectations of selfless actions. Social pressures from being the son of a kage definitely forced Naruto to groom in his moral he

"You're certainly a jerk, Hiro", Ino said. "You're nowhere near as great as Naruto! He's going to be the future Hokage one day!" At the mentioning of the name, nearly every girl turned to Hiro with glares. What will he say about the son of the legendary fourth Hokage?

"I don't care what you think", Hiro said. "I will become Hokage in order to help _everyone_."

"How many times have you said that now?" Sakura asked. "Stop talking like people need saving." Sakura was a gentle, natural thinker with a fierce attitude with a peculiarly rare natural pink hair. A subtle truth relayed itself in Sakura's words. Who was Hiro to claim to help everyone? Who was even "everyone"? The wise words of his father echoed into his heart. A lot of people on this earth does not have the strength to protect themselves, therefore it his natural responsibility to protect those incapable of protecting themselves.

"Some people do need saving, Sakura", Sasuke said. "Everyone needs help at some point."

"Shut up, Uchiha!" The fattest man in the class stood up. "You're a wannabe. It will be a miracle for you to pass without divine help."

"Choji, you're a bigger ass than Hiro", Shino said. Hiro was snickering, muttering out thanks to his best friend.

"He has one too."

"Who said that?!" Choji roared into the crowded seats. That particular voice was dramatically unfamiliar- almost sounding like the shy Hinata Hyuga in his class. Iruka finally opened the door and stared at the suddenly quiet class.

"Come in the order you're seating", Iruka said. "This will be your last test to graduate. Do your best." A quiet, unknown boy by the name of Iroas stepped in first. After a couple minutes, he exited with a smile. A gentle ease came in the waiting area. It was near the end of the day before Hiro's name finally got called in. Upon entering, it was a cramped room with four judges. Iruka-sensei was among them. Rin-sensei, one of Hiro's main instructors, was also there.

"Hiro Okada", Rin said. "Do you wish to become a ninja?"

"I wish to become the Hokage", Hiro said.

"Aiming for the top?" Rin said. A gentle smile of hers reached Hiro's heart. "Good luck, Hiro."

"He won't make it if he doesn't pass", Iruka said. "For you to graduate, you need to show basic mastery over the clone jutsu. Good luck." Hiro nodded. For once, Iruka said something genuinely kind to Hiro.

" **Clone Jutsu**!" Three direct copies of Hiro appeared, before disappearing after a short while.

"Excellent, Hiro", Rin said. "You-"

"Fail", Iruka said. Hiro's heart sunk. An unrecognizable teacher spoke up next.

"We have proof that you cheated on your written test. Not to mention, three copies fails to reach the amount of a ninja with kage-level potential. Naruto managed over ten solid shadow clones." Hiro knew didn't cheat- he was simply lucky. Teachers give out practice exams with similar questions the weeks before the graduation exam. Although, if more than one teacher thought Hiro cheated, what could he do?

"I can't compete with solid clones," Hiro mumbled.

"I know you can't", Iruka said. "You fail. Truly, I'm sorry, Hiro." Hiro left and slammed the door behind him.

Hiro was standing against the wall outside the academy with a sullen head. Everyone's family was surrounding the newly graduated genin. What was he going to do? "Son!" was all Hiro heard before a near overwhelming shadow covered his body. His mother's eyes reached and asked the only question on her mind.

"Did you graduate?"

"I was 'caught' cheating on a test", Hiro said. "I was failed. I'm sorry, mom." Hiro's mother didn't say another word. She rushed over to Iruka, towing Hiro along.

"What proof do you have my son was cheating?!" she asked. "Why didn't he graduate?"

"I saw him with my own eyes", Iruka said. "He cheated. He failed with reason, Gail. Trust me. I wouldn't lie." Iruka took a bow.

"My son doesn't need to cheat", Gail said. "I make him study every day. He may not be the smartest, but he has an exceptional memory."

"It's too late now", Iruka said. "He will have to retake the test in several months."

"Bull shit it's too late!" she said. "Stop being prejudice for once. Give my son a chance. He's a good kid. AND I WILL RAISE HELL UNTIL YOU FIX THIS."

"Gail, calm down." Rin Nohara approached the struggling mother. Everyone's eyes were fixed on their fight. "Hiro already left with Shino like every other day. He can pass next time." Gail looked at Iruka.

"A crappy student like him?", Iruka questioned. "He will never pass unless he changes his attitude." Gail pointed to Iruka. A mother's innate wrath was stored and building up inside in her eyes.

"You will fix this", Gail said. "I will do whatever it takes to my him a proper shinobi."

Aburame's clan house was always nice for Hiro to go to in the afternoons. It was much larger than his own, filled with nice decorations and appliances his mother couldn't afford. Shino's own room was covered with pristine condition toys and rare insects. As with most days, Shino and Hiro did whatever came to mind. Shogi was often their game of choice, but Hiro lost nearly every time. Today was no different.

"How can you remember what you had for breakfast two years ago, but not figure out how to win?" Shino asked. They reset the board and Hiro made the first move. Shino had a point.

"Don't over exaggerate my memory", Hiro said. "It's not that good. I only remember what I think is important." Banging sounds came from the front door. Shino and Hiro answered to the surprised face of Iruka. His face had softened with worry, and he wished to speak to Hiro alone. As much as Shino would love to hear Iruka apologize, he didn't pursue the issue past Iruka's request.

"I'm sorry for what I did today, Hiro", Iruka said. "I wish I could pass you, but I already submitted the results."

"I understand, Iruka-sensei", Hiro said, voice cracking. "I really wanted to graduate, though. My mom is probably furious with me." Iruka placed his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"I guess I have to tell you", Iruka said, "about the secret graduation test. If you do what I say, you can still graduate." Hiro's eyes widened. Hope lessened the burden on the boy's heart.

Night covered the skies as the third Hokage dispatched the orders to find Hiro Okada and take back the scroll of sealing. Nearly every shinobi in the village was stirred up. An all too familiar feeling was in the hearts of the shinobis on the lurk for the young boy.

"Lord Kagami", a chunin said, "This isn't a joke. This is a serious crime! He should be executed on the spot!"

"Don't be rash", Kagami said. "He doesn't know better. Bring him back alive at all costs. He is a part of Konoha's family."

In the woods surrounding Konoha, Hiro had managed to finally rest at ease next to a log cabin and opened the legendary scroll. Iruka's orders were that he had to learn one jutsu from the scroll after he escaped with it. Scrambling through the list were plenty of advanced techniques. Shadow Clones were first followed by many nature-release techniques. He studied what he could. Was there a single jutsu he could realistically learn and not be overwhelmingly difficult? "Sensing with your gut" was the next title.

"Have you ever felt someone watching you when no one was around? Have you ever felt something deep in your gut about to happen and it does? Among the world's ninja, there is a unique sensory ability that cannot be explained except through listening to your gut. By combining chakra with your instincts you gain the ability to slowly sense your surroundings. Through your own chakra reaching out and tugging on others, you gain a mental image. You must be still, calm, and a capable at introspection. Don't worry if other's think you're crazy." -Hashirama

What else is new? No directions were even actually given- just a convoluted explanation. Yet still, Hiro understood what Hashirama was talking about. He calmed his breathing and meditated. Gathering the chakra in his gut, he felt an overwhelmingly dangerous presence coming. His stomach was in knots. After continual build up, he could feel his intestines ripping apart. Finally, the chakra was imploded and his stomach was at ease. Hiro had farted.

"What the hell?" Hiro asked. "Did the _God of Shinobi_ put a technique in this to make someone fart?" A brief moment passed and he suddenly felt another raging feeling in his gut. It spread through his entire body like a cramp. In an instant, the pain faded. Hiro smiled in relief. Images of the surrounding area slowly began to form in his mind. Both of his eyebrows were raised. His voice cracked as he tried to formulate words.

"Iruka's coming", "I guess it's time I show him what I'm made of." Hiro stood up and center, waiting patiently for the chunin.

"I'm surprised you made it here on your own", Iruka said. Something was off. "Now it's time to be arrested."

"What?"

"I lied", Iruka said. "You can't graduate. I convinced you to commit treason." Iruka placed his hand on his face and laughed. "You'll be executed when I take you back to the village. Of course, the 3rd won't want it to happen, but with enough push, he will have no choice."

"Why, Iruka-sensei? What did I do to make you hate me?!"

"You have a good memory", Iruka replied. "Do you remember what happened thirteen years ago? The incident that killed hundreds in the village?"

"The Nine-tailed fox attacked. Why does that matter?"

"He has been sealed away inside you", Iruka said. You are the nine-tailed fox. You are the one who killed my parents, and I will have my revenge! You and your mother deserve to suffer like I did!" Iruka charged forward with a kunai. Hiro pulled out his own and managed to block it, albeit barely.

"If he's _sealed_ inside me why do you blame me?" Hiro asked.

"You're the monster everyone wants to kill", Iruka said. "Don't you feel it? The village's people hate you for just being alive?" Hiro calmed his breath. A certain element of truth was in his words. Other villagers always treated his family horrible- not necessarily from active anger. Instead, a lot of people would ignore his mother or him, pretending they simply were not there. Some restaurants or grocery stores even denied them business, although why someone would refuse perfectly good money is beyond him.

"No", Hiro said. "Do people feel that way?" Iruka twitched at the question. For the times he had been mocked, a sudden wit was the instinctual reply from his mouth that grated the words in his chest. Thankfully, Hiro sensed one other person.

"I will murder you!" Iruka thrust forward.

"Iruka-sensei", a voice called out. "Stop attacking Hiro, or I will tell everyone you're the one who ordered him to commit treason. I've been tracking both of you for a while now." Iruka looked around for the source of the voice.

"You're trapped now, Iruka-sensei", Hiro said. "You can't kill both of us." Shino stepped out from the bushes.

"How can you blame Hiro for killing your parents?" Shino asked. "He hasn't done anything wrong."

"He's a demon who needs to die", Iruka said. "Now so do you." At a moment's notice, Iruka plunged his kunai through Shino's heart. Blood was pouring out from him. Hiro stood still, incapable of moving. "Now it's your turn, brat." Iruka was stopped. Shino's blood stained hands were grabbing on to Iruka's feet.

"Run, Hiro", were Shino's last words. Iruka pushed forward with grief and rage filled his eyes and despairing smile. Each of his movements was a craze. Hiro did the only thing he could do- run like his life depended on it. Each stride compacted with fear and rage, tensing the next. When escape finally became apparent, an arm had been stuck out in front of him, crossing over his neck and stopping him instantly. Hiro could hear voices. One was Iruka's. The other was… Rin-sensei? Hiro could still smell Shino's blood. Groggy eyed, he noticed the corpse several feet away.

"I can't let you kill him, Iruka", Rin said. "We were ordered to bring Hiro back alive."

"I won't let that brat live another day", Iruka said. For the first time in his life, Hiro was witnessing a battle between matured ninja. They appeared even. Iruka's stance and movements were filled with a blinding rage. Sloppy and disconnected, yet filled with speed and ferocity. Hiro began getting up. Noticing him, Iruka charged past Rin to stab the boy.

Hiro flinched.

Opening his eyes, Rin was in front of him. Blood was trickling down her shirt. She took the hit. "Hiro, I'm sorry for hitting you", Rin said. "If I had known, I would have let you go. Don't listen to Iruka. You're a kind boy. You can be harsh, but I know you deeply care about the village. Now run! Run as far as you can!" Everything was moving too fast for Hiro.

"No", Hiro said. Iruka's inner evil laugh began to muster itself with fearful courage.

"See where sentimentality gets you with a demon?" Iruka mocked.

"I promised my dad I would help protect the village", Hiro said. "Now that someone actually needs my help, do you think I will run away?"

"You can't win, Hiro", Rin said. "RUN!"

"You need years of practice before you can defeat me", Iruka said. "Your cockiness will get you killed!" Rin blocked another lethal blow, although taking multiple slices in her arms. Several shadow clones of Iruka popped out of nowhere. Rin and Hiro cringed in fear.

"You can't possibly defeat me", Iruka said.

Hiro froze. A second ago he was determined to help his wounded teacher, but nothing he could do would really be of any help. A transformation or substitution would be meaningless to someone who completely outclassed him. Not to mention, he couldn't let Rin fight Iruka alone. Hiro was out of options.

"I can." Insects swarmed each of the clones and the original Iruka- defeating the shadow clones were defeated instantaneously. Iruka lied on the ground screaming in agony. Shibi Aburame came out from the shadows- a master of insect ninjutsu and a powerful jonin of Konoha who came looking for his disappeared son who attempted to sneak outside of the house.

Hiro didn't know what to say, nor did he need to right now. A strange dizziness leached its way into him. Hiro looked down to see blood dripping from his stomach and trickling down his body. The blood was dark and warm, but Hiro was growing colder. A kunai's tip was pushed through that he could see. Hiro fell.

Hiro woke up in his room. His hair was a mess, and his mouth was dry. All wounds seemed perfectly healed, although sore. Sunlight was shining through the window. It was the next morning; he didn't graduate. Memories of Shino flooded up to his mind. His best friend was killed the night before. Tears swelled his eyes. Hiro grabbed his hair and rubbed it fervently. What happened to Iruka, Rin, and Shibi he wondered?

Shouts started coming from outside his house. He walked to the front door. An angry mob was gathered and screaming at his mother. "Is this my fault?" Several shinobi grabbed his mother and took her away, walking to the hokage's office. The angry mob began to disperse into the sunlight of the afternoon. Hiro opened the door. This couldn't be happening. His mother was being taken away. In a moment like this, there are no words.

"It's her kid", one man said. He was their neighbor- Mr. Hisen. A tall and burly man.

"What happened to my mom?!" He screamed. "Why is everyone here?! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do it!" Mr. Hisen's head tilted to the side.

"What are you talking about?" Mr. Hisen asked. "You're safe now, Hiro. Your mom is being arrested for her crimes. I know it's hard to hear, but the Anbu found proof she was plotting to betray the village." Hiro's eyes bulged. Did she take the blame for what happened?

"She wouldn't do that!" Hiro yelled.

"Calm down, young man." This voice was unfamiliar. It came from an old man with a goatee. He dressed in white robes and had faded brownish-gray hair. "Everything will be alright. If your mother isn't guilty, she will be released."

"Who the hell are you?" Hiro asked. Remaining crowd members flinched at his words.

"I'm Hiruzen Sarutobi", the man said. "I'm the leader of the Anbu black ops. I heard you are aspiring to become a ninja. Is that true?" Hiro looked back at his mother and nodded his head. "If you still wish to become a ninja, I can help you. I know it's a bit sudden. Before you give chase, be sure to think about it." Hiro finally looked back at Hiruzen. Biting his cheek, he ran after his mom.

"Sorry, but my mom is more important", Hiro said. Hiruzen waved a friendly goodbye. "I'll give you an answer later!"

Hiro followed the crowd all the way to the Hokage's office. When everyone else was dispersed and the hearing started with the elders, Hiro did his best to listen in. Noises from the other side the Hokage's office door were vague whispers at best. Hiro kept pushing his ear closer to the door.

"Bring the boy in, Hayate", a voice said. The door opened and Hiro was dragged in before the gathering of old men. The voice came from the third hokage, Kagami Uchiha. He was wearing long white and red robes, with the hokage hat. The hair and eyes were both black and covered with grieving stress. Kagami was a tired and kind old man. His famous council sat next to him; Torifu Akimichi, Danzo Shimura, and Koharu Utatane.

"We've already covered the evidence", Torifu said graciously. "Your mother stands on trial for treason. We have the proof she was planning on kidnapping you and taking you to the Hidden Cloud." In no world under the sun does the circumstance sound right, but Hiro knew it to be technically true at a time. When he was younger, his family was moving to the Hidden Cloud but Hiro and his mother agreed to stay in the Leaf after their father was killed during the trip by one of the very Cloud ninja she knew.

"Enough jabber", Danzo said. "Gail Okada, how do you plea?"

"I'm guilty."

"Mother!" Hiro rushed to her side.

"The will of fire has failed to love my son", Gail said. "I thought the Hidden Cloud may offer more support and provide a better life. I tried convincing my husband long ago, but he loved Konoha too much. He died for your freedom and ours, but his name is spat on because of your hatred for Hiro!"

"They… hate me?"

"Yes", she said. Hiro noticed the pain in his mother's face. She was lying. "I tried to get us to leave because of it, but your father was too proud. He genuinely believed he was a descendant of Hashirama's youngest brother. 'We can't leave the village. My family helped found it', he would say." She looked at the village elders. "I don't care if you hate me. I will not let you hate my son or the man I loved."

"I guess it's settled then", Kagami said. "Gail, for openly admitting to treason, you are hereby sentenced to death." Hours of deliberation happened in a few minutes. Everything was rushed. Chaos was confidently nurtured in the faces of everyone at the trial besides the third Hokage. Gail was being taken out of the room, along with everyone else accompanying her.

"Let me say one last thing to my son", Gail said. Kagami nodded in agreement. For the first time since he was brought in, Gail looked at her son in the eyes. "Do you remember what your father always told you?"

Hiro nodded.

"For so long you've lived to fulfill your father's dream", Gail said. "It may be difficult, but I know you can succeed in becoming the protector of this village." Hiro found himself unable to move. His breath was faint with an uncountable heartbeat. Gail leaned down and embraced her son.

"Momma…"

"Your father and I will live as long as you remember us", Gail whispered. "We will always love you and believe in you." She kissed her son on his cheek before being forced up by the guards and escorted out.

After a couple minutes of static living, everyone had left Hiro alone in the room with Kagami. The Hokage placed his hand on the boy's shoulder. Hiro looked over to meet the Hokage's gaze.

"She wouldn't do this", Hiro mumbled and wiped his eyes. Kagami moved onto a chair and motioned for Hiro to sit beside him.

"I know how you feel about having loved ones betray the village", Kagami said. "I know your mother's a kind woman. She loved your father dearly, and wouldn't betray him. Sadly, the evidence forced our hand."

"That's bullshit!" Hiro exploded. "Even if my mom actually did anything she was accused of, there is nothing wrong with it! People treat us like crap here! All she wanted was to move! How is that treason?!" The third hokage lit his pipe.

"I already heard from Rin and Shibi about what happened last night", Kagami said. "I'm sorry about Shino… We interrogated Iruka in the aftermath. It was reported you were informed of your status as a container for a tailed-beast. Do you know what that means?" Iruka's condemnation echoed back to the forefront of Hiro's mind.

"I'm a monster?" Hiro said.

"No", Kagami laughed. "You're not a monster; you're a jinchuriki. You hold a creature called a tailed beast inside you. As a jinchuriki, you stop tailed beasts from running rampant. In times of war, you serve as a deterrent and a hero."

"How am I a deterrent of war?" Hiro asked. "How am I a hero?" Those were words he unknowingly longed to hear.

"If your seal is undone in a foreign land, the tailed beast could kill thousands", Kagami said. "If you managed to control the tailed beasts that danger increases dramatically." As far as any shinobi commander is concerned, Hiro is a living weapon of mass destruction according to the Third Hokage.

"Is that why most people seem afraid of me?" Hiro asked. "Is that why my mom will be executed?! Are you afraid of losing a weapon? I don't understand!" Kagami exhaled a cloud of smoke.

"Simply put, yes", the hokage said. "The answer doesn't come with great sorrow." Hiro looked up to the hokage teary eyed. There existed a connection between his mother's threat of taking him and the Leaf losing an unknowing protector of its people. "As our jinchuriki, I can't allow teachers to fail you unjustly when you can become a powerful shinobi. Hiro Okada, you hereby promoted to the rank of genin- if you accept."

Although it took a minute, Hiro coughed out a response. "Wouldn't anyone question my loyalties after what happened with my mom?" Kagami smiled at the young boy.

"For a young man, you're quite bright", Kagami said. "I'm sure Iruka lied about your test. No one will question your loyalties as long as I lead the ninja here. If I say you are a Leaf shinobi, you will be treated like one." Among the benefits, the Third already had his friend Hiruzen dispatch several shinobi to investigate the circumstances behind Hiro's mother's trial. Since she already pleaded guilty there's little I can do. He inhaled the fumes of his pipe, relaxing his bones. "Do you know what the will of fire is, Hiro?"

"My dad told me it is the desire to protect the village", Hiro said.

"He was right", Kagami said. "Sometime during my leadership, the will of fire has wavered slightly. This weakened resolve worries me greatly. As hokage, it pains me to think our shinobi fight for the wrong reason." Hiro experienced this first hand. Fighting for loved ones is a valid reason, but it prevented Iruka from reaching out to another member of Konoha's own. "How would you fight to fix what's wrong?" More than anything, this truth settled in his soul: Hiro realized something was broken in the village Hidden in the Leaves. Not the system or structure, but the people were broken. Human's weren't perfect, and if one shinobi decides to abandon the will of fire it will affect others. Someone blew Iruka's own fire out and lessened the collective energy. Iruka was hurting inside- he couldn't protect himself.

"I don't know", Hiro puzzled. "Is that your dream, Lord Hokage?" Kagami laughed.

"Yes, but I'm getting far too old", Kagami said. "You have a chance to strengthen the bond between people by loving others. Your mother is right. You can do anything if you set your mind to it." The window of the hokage's office opened slightly and a breeze settled in.

"You've started on the right path", Kagami said. Hiro noticed the hokage fiddling with his robes. Kagami pulled a black leaf headband out from his robe. "Wear it with pride. You carry your father's will of fire. Be protective and loving like he was." Hiro put on the headband securely. The hokage stood up to gazed out the office windows. "It's getting late. Can I trust you to carry out my orders? Go home and rest up. Come by tomorrow and I'm certain we will have something to stay your mother's execution."

"I will obey, Lord hokage", Hiro said. "If you don't mind my asking, why was I chosen to be the container?"

"I don't know", Kagami said. "You will find the answer as you continue to live."

Far away in a tiny but sturdy prison, deep inside the spirit of Hiro was a large blue beast, with a green and a yellow eye, and two-tails. Matatabi, the beast within Hiro, was watching the past two days closely. Emotions were heavy today, but he withheld from pouring his power into the boy. Breaking out of the seal wasn't the smartest option yet. Besides, compromising his presence could potentially bring more harm than good to the boy and himself. Unlike most tailed-beasts, not all of his jinchuriki have been cruel. There's no point in damaging the relationship before it began. Still, he did wish to meet Hiro. Many jinchuriki are treated horribly, yet Hiro has lived one of the most loved childhood's he has ever seen amongst his containers. Who knows? Hiro might be different when faced with trials. Perhaps arranging one meeting wouldn't be the worst decision.

A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed my little story. There will be plenty of more chapters for this. I appreciate any criticism or praise in reviews or messages! If there's something in the actual story content you don't like or have interesting ideas, you can share them as well. Feel free to talk about the characters and what you like/dislike about the characters- especially the main character, Hiro.

This story is one that has hundreds of changes to the canon Narutoverse, for better or worse, in order to spice things up and provide a similar but different feel. Who knows? Maybe Kagami isn't all he says he is.

 **Edit** : I rewrote the first chapter. Took away some things with how I've decided to shape future chapters and added other details. I also changed up the dialogue and added the two-tails scene to feel less of a canon rehash. I'm editing the other three chapters before I finish 5 and will continue to edit them in minor ways when as I develop my skills.

I've originally planned on deleting all my fanfiction stories. Like my two others, they are discontinued until further notice. The story may not make complete sense either since only two chapters are edited and the others aren't. This is the story I've enjoyed writing the most, so if enough people were to want me to continue, I gladly will. I've just been focusing on writing a self-insert Kiba fic. Have a nice day.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Vicarious Living

Two months have passed since your abrupt trial occurred. Instant ramen, eggs, and sandwiches have become my staple foods. Experimenting has been attempted, but with no positive results. Eggs or toast come out burnt every morning and none of the unpronounceable spices have helped. Eggs, in general, taste different than when mom cooks them. Mrs. Aburame has recently given me several cooking tips, but none of them have been used yet. Pepper, salt, and letting the eggs sit are key factors of your eggs. On another note, Mr. and Mrs. Aburame have me over every few days, but they are still hurting. The presence of other children seems to take its toll. Also, our house is thrashed despite cleaning up three times. Mrs. Aburame has helped each time, likely to get out of the house.

"You didn't mention hygiene", Gail stated. "Are you at least bathing regularly… Why are you standing there making me feel guilty over my own execution?" That's right. I must have gotten lost in my own thoughts and said everything out loud. It happens when you've had the same conversation with nothing new to say. Luckily, the third hokage granted special visits in the prison as long as a guard was stationed relatively nearby. Every morning or afternoon without training is spent here. The cell is gray and droll without windows, with only a bed and a bucket inside. Besides me, all mother has is this cell and the brief, snide interaction guards give her.

"You should be happy the hokage got a stay of execution with Hiruzen Sarutobi's help", Gail said. A smile lifted between my mother's lips- it was filled with a fake joy. Today is her last day, though.

"Stop thinking about that!" Gail shouted. "Just remain calm and enjoy our last moments. Getting a stay of execution should be expected with the abrupt trial… Now tell me about your first day as a genin." She's been like this since her first day in the cell. How can I enjoy our last moments knowing my mother will be led away to her death in a few hours? Why does she ask for the same story each day I visit?

On our first day as genin, they had the graduates gather in our old homeroom. Dust had seemed to already settle in the former seats. Rin stood up in front, while I sat near the front next to Sakura and Naruto. Naruto and his fan club were beyond skeptical I had graduated, but my headband from the hokage proved my status. Sakura seemed happy I passed, offering a momentary high five. Our families may have been enemies since you were fired, but she's still kind on occasion. Hinata sat behind me to the right and appeared uninterested, only exchanging a few words with Sasuke- who was esta-

"She's the Hyuga girl you like, right?" Gail asked. Of course, that detail would be important to her. A son's crush was vital to a mother. The hopes and dreams of a future bride existed in her mind stronger than any young teenage boys.

Rin-sensei announced we would be teamed up in squads of three with a jonin instructor. Worst of all, the squads would be random. Ino tried to argue from a group project perspective- they would me more effective picking their own teams. Rin denied her request, saying each squad captain picked their own members. Most girls were worried about being on Naruto's team. Laughing at their sulking expressions got the expected reaction of a woman's wrath.

Nothing compared to the train wreck that hit a few seconds later, hiding a choked up and teary face. Shino couldn't be on my team. I couldn't hear what Rin had been saying with deflated emotions running around; until the class was forced in an uproar and all started clapping with excitement.

The first two squads were announced suddenly, while I had no idea what was going on. Sakura Haruno, Shikamaru Nara, and Kiba Inuzuka became team three. Their sensei is Kushina Namikaze- wife of the fourth hokage. Rin's pose had regained itself with the new silent and obedient classroom. Even though not in Naruto's squad, Sakura became giddy with a new opportunity. Once again, I couldn't hear a single thing. The entire class was enraged with jealousy the new found knowledge that Naruto's mom was a jonin instructor. No girl could stop asking if he asked his mother to pick Sakura. When girls weren't overwritten with excitement, they returned to their bizarre obsession with being on Naruto's team.

Two more squads were announced before finally hearing team six: Choji Akimichi, Iroas Gensai, and Hiskanna Uchiha. The instructor's name was Mizuki. If the instructors picked their squads by hand, Mizuki was an idiot. Poor Iroas and Hiskanna have bad luck. Who would want the class bully on their team? Iroas seemed to not care, but Hiskanna looked wildly uneasy. The teams were now narrowed down even further.

"I wonder why the Ino-Shika-Cho team didn't occur", Gail said. "Have you realized there is a conveniently large amount of potential clan heads in your class?" Yes, it has, mother. You ask me the same thing every time I reach this portion of the story.

Behind me, I could hear Ino begging in a prayer to be on Naruto's team. When I looked back at her, I must have done something peculiar. She yelled to stop staring and continued by begging to be on anyone's team besides, "that jerk Hiro".

Team seven's announcement was the surprise of the class. The class' strongest and dead last, Naruto Namikaze and Sasuke Uchiha, were on the same team- plus they had Hinata. The children of two clan heads and the son of the fourth hokage. Even if Sasuke is weak, he would eventually become strong because he's an Uchiha. Whatever luck Naruto was born with, it hasn't ended yet. Team eight was also announced after, with the now disappointed Ino resorting to continued prayer against being on the same squad. But Ino wasn't on team eight.

Not even a second after the deepened heart filled cries of Ino stopped, Rin announced team nine: Ino Yamanaka, Hiro Okada, and Akira Idane. Although she isn't the ideal teammate, seeing her face fall into the desk with nothing but despair is priceless. A special relief relaxed the condensed sense of worry in my chest upon finally hearing my team- even if I barely knew either member. My instructor is Obito Uchiha. I had never heard of him before, but Naruto was nearly brought to tears in jealousy. Apparently, he was instructed by the fourth hokage, one of the strongest ninja in the village, and like an uncle to Naruto. A subtle excitement forced itself into a wide grin that cried out mischief. A teacher Naruto was _jealous_ of? The lottery was hit. Although, waiting past lunch before he arrived to greet his squad wasn't the kindest move.

Ino and Akira seemed to take a quick liking to each other while waiting for our sensei to stop by. To be fair, Akira moved his mouth incredibly little.

Why talk then when you could nap though? Rin had left for the day long before Obito showed up. Our new sensei was who woke me up. He definitely resembled all the other Uchiha- black hair and sharp eyes, but he holds a certain kindness in his expressions. In unremarkable fashion, introductions were also boring. Obito only asked for menial things like our favorite food and hobbies. However, he did ask us for our dreams. Ino said she wants to marry a powerful shinobi and lead as her clan head. Akira is determined to become a shinobi with the only genjutsu and perform the ultimate prank. Despite being unsure, I blurted out that I would become hokage and protect the village. Obito laughed, Ino punched my arm, and Akira remained unphased

.

"He says that pretty often, Ino", Akira said. "Why did you hit him?" I prayerfully thank whichever divine being had my back. At least I did until Obito gave us his first orders.

Following the directions of Obito, the team met up at a training ground, without eating breakfast, at eight o'clock the next morning. Obito arrived nine. The training grounds were a grass field on the edge of the village with a nearby forest, three posts, rope, and two lunches. He had forbidden us from eating breakfast, but I ate anyways. Why not? He didn't give reason to avoid eating besides puking from physical exhaustion. Obito laughed at me for the second time when he asked about it. Not eating breakfast was to prepare for our first mission as genin, which only half of the squads could complete.

"Half the squads passed?" Gail asked. "It's never been that high except in times of war! Even in war, it is rare." Apparently, there is a test to take to remain genin, or "complete a mission"; however, you wish to phrase it. Reasonably upset feelings came out when my mother later said that it's been a long-standing tradition no one knows until becoming a genin. Our test was also a tradition passed down from the second hokage, Izuna Uchiha. Obito had two bells attached to his waist. Whichever two genius could get the bells by noon would pass, the other would fail back to the academy and not receive any lunch. Then he _commanded_ to attack with the intent to kill. With everything we had been doing so far, how could the team take him seriously? He was late to both squad related activities with a crap excuse! Every serious comment and question were a _joke_. He asks to fight with the intent to kill? What is that? Throwing kittens at him? "You don't to remain angry about it."

I was a fool. We fought for two hours to no avail. I tried using shadow clones from the formula from the scroll of sealing, but I failed. Memories struggled to surface in the middle of combat. Worse, I fully realized I didn't know a single offensive jutsu. Ino sat down and made a triangle with her hands. Music jutsu of some form- unheard by low-level shinobi- must have been created by her odd stance. Obito was dodging in the form of a weird dance at least… Akira was by far the closest, delivering several punches and physically touching the ball before it turned out to be only an illusion, while the real Akira was swiftly kicked. In desperation, the three of us agreed to all begin launching simultaneous attacks. The resulting collision bruised only us. With no idea where Obito was, a meditative stance while attempting a sensory jutsu was the next option. Sitting on the wet grass while resting my bones softened all my worries for those brief moments. Yet we were drenched in sweat and covered in bruises. Ino angrily shouted incomprehensible swearing in a very unladylike fashion, while Akira decided to sit down next to me. Ino's words peaked in pitch and acceleration. Akira continuously asked me different questions. My cramps built up. Shut the fuck up, both of you! Wait. Did I say that out loud?

I had. Ino and Akira both quieted down. Intestines began to implode all over. Flatulence finally left me.

"Why are you speaking with randomly high diction, Hiro?" Gail asked. Stop interrupting! You're the one who doesn't want to know I nearly crapped myself. We've been over this story.

"Did you swear only for us to hear you fart?" Ino asked. Why would I yell at you to fart? Do you not realize it's embarrassing in front of a girl- even if it's you?

"Not cool, bro," Akira said. I know… If Hinata was here I would have died, but Akira's unconcerned attitude certainly shows when not to cross a line.

The area wasn't as big, but a mental image was formed like previously. Obito was hiding in a tree approximately a hundred yards away. How and who would get the bells? On the other hand, Ino and Akira both began nagging again.

"Quiet", I demanded of them. Demands never make conversation easier. Ino really doesn't like being yelled at. That's my bad. "I know where Obito is. We need a plan."

"Why should we help you?" Ino asked.

"It would be easier if all us of attacked at once", Akira said.

"And risk a concussion?" Ino asked. "Besides, who would get the bells?"

"You two. I don't need a bell." That's right. Hiruzen's offer still stood. It's not that I forgot, but the third hokage himself promoted me. How could I say no? Even if I fail I still have a chance with another sensei. I'm certainly a dumbass at times- remembering everything but somehow still forgetting in the heat of the moment. Shino, if you're watching right now, that must be the only thought going through your mind.

"Why would you help us?" Akira asked. I was hesitant in answering. His question seemed genuine curiosity rather than distrust.

"I've always said I would help people. I might as well start now." Words were exchanged between Akira and Ino. My role was to be a distraction for Obito while the other two surprised him with shuriken.

Ten minutes later our plan worked- kind of. Without any tools, in my offensive arsenal, Obito easily blocked all attacks thrown his way and kicked me in the face. I was out a few minutes before finally regaining consciousness.

I woke up tied to the wooden pole. Ino and Akira each had a bell and were eating lunch peacefully. Obito lectured about the test and first lesson. The answer to the test wasn't actually getting a bell, but working together for the sake of the team. By working as a team, we gained the ability to put others ahead of ourselves- most importantly the village for the sake of the mission. "A shinobi's life is sacrifice", Obito said.

Indifference and chance caused the quickest passing grade of any squad he's ever commanded. However, the chance is a fickle friend. After lunch, Obito spent the rest of the day acting out the same drill. Covered in bruises, out of breath, and soreness all over seemed to be common place to Obito's reaction. The others were no different, although bruised less. None of the genins could stand when Obito dismissed the team for the day. Somehow Akira and Ino managed to find the strength to move after a few minutes.

I stayed on the cold forest floor. Obito kept staring at me.

"You're living alone right now, right?" he asked. Frustrated groans and a nod emanated from my half-assed posture. "Come get dinner with me. I'll treat you."

Mom, you always hated me eating ramen, but have you ever smelt the fresh noodles and pork cutlets in a bowl? Every time I've eaten it in the last two months has been with Obito. Not a single day has been spent alone since. Most days are filled with training and missions. He is unsure how to relax despite always being late. I have no idea what is going on through his head. Apparently, dreams of hokage demand constant training. We've even started to climb trees with only feet. After a couple weeks, now Akira spends much of his off time with us, training or convincing me to hang out with girls. He knows I like Hinata, as she is always one of the girls he wants us to spend time with. No other reason makes sense. A few weeks ago during a conversation, he mentioned he had no family to go home to. No one bosses him around either. Despite all that's been going on they've spent time with me every day to help distract me. I don't deserve their immense kindness.

On the other hand, there is Ino. There hasn't been a single time in the last two months she has said a single kind thing to me. Offering help has made matters worse. She cannot appreciate sarcasm or a decent joke, and she belittles me every chance she gets. Every day is a battle with that… bitch!

"SON!"

Sorry, mother.

"Watch your language", Gail said. "She'll come around eventually. Try not to let it get to you. Now, tell me about your recent missions."

Boring D-ranks missions are done nearly every day by our squad. Different D-ranks vary in length. Some are finding lost cats, walking the Inuzuka dogs, or delivering messages. Several jobs pay a week's worth at a time, such as farming. Today was no different. Team seven succeeded in finishing a week long farming mission which covered innumerable acres of soil on a nearby farm during the early morning. Ino dreaded working the crops and digging. She claims to not mind getting dirty but was repulsed at digging with bare hands in their manure mixed soil. Akira placed a genjutsu on himself to make the smell bearable… Although I don't know if that's even possible. When I asked Ino she only laughed at me and continued to work. Obito watched, merely making sure we achieved typical uncoordinated, uncalculated teamwork. Instead of putting each individual to work at different locations, the three of us worked side by side. Each day a different person performed a different task. The first person dug the hole, the second mixed the soil with manure, and the third planted- far from efficient. Each person can perform all three tasks by themselves faster than an individual one at a time. Obviously, I spoke to Obito about it. Laughter was his initial response, followed by a, "you'll understand when you're older."

"Oh!" Gail shouted. "I get it! What was your first mission again?"

I prefer pretending that cat doesn't exist.

"My time's almost up", Gail said.

How about giving me advice? When I was in the academy I barely spoke to Hinata. My courage was not great enough. How do I approach her? Then there's Ino. Do you have any idea why she hates me? I also miss Sakura, since we were childhood friends. I never see her anymore, but I can't think of a reason to talk to her.

"There's your first problem", Gail said. "When you care about someone, you don't need a reason to spend time with them. The only reason you need is, 'because I feel like it.' Regarding Ino, just try to be nicer when you can. Every person is different. Something else may be bothering her. Anything else? You never ask advice for girls."

No, nothing else is wrong.

"I know you better than that", Gail said. "What's wrong?"

I'm fine. Nothing happened today.

"What happened today?" Gail asked. You finally crossed your arms. I really can't hide anything from for you long.

Naruto Namikaze is a monster. After the mission finished today, Obito took the team to the training grounds. The day was beautiful up to this point: a shining sun, dew covered grass, the smells of the forest in the air. I was tired, but not too tired. It was wonderful! Hard labor and gardening is something I love- you know I always enjoy helping with your own garden.

"How is my garden?" Gail asked. It was dead. Getting caught up with training took my view away from the simpler hobbies.

Asuma Sarutobi and the rest of squad seven was there. Apparently, Obito and Asuma agreed to a wager over a fight between Naruto and me. He crushed me. Even with ten years of training, I don't know if I could match is current ability. Taijutsu alone he outclasses any other genin from our class in speed and stamina, and he is a close second in strength behind Choji. He started off the fight with a barrage of punches to my stomach and then tripped me. The ninjutsu in his arsenal far outclasses mine as well. He managed to summon ten shadow clones with ease, as well at least two wind jutsu- after their team completed a week long C-rank mission for the first time. I only managed to dodge his ninjutsu based attacks since Obito has hammered the basics of clones, transformation, and substitution into our team. Feeling rushed and far outclassed I decide to pull out my kunai. Voices of both teams started exasperating from my _rash_ decision of self-defense. Naruto follows suit and pulls out a sword. A SWORD. How can I fight a sword with a kunai? He even cut my hand! It's like an awful story where he was blessed in every way to become the future hokage.

" _That's_ what this is about?" Gail asked.

I… No… It's not. The fight was a clash of who deserved to be hokage. When we were fighting, I started cursing at Naruto. I tried to antagonize him. Ino had been cheering for him instead of me. My own teammate! Akira cheered for me but lacked real belief I could win. When Naruto put his blade away and launched his final assault, I was defenseless. The blows were punishing.

"If you want to be hokage one day, you will have to be better than me", Naruto said.

"Then I don't have a chance to become hokage", is what I said. His eyes widened, and he sunk his head.

"How could you give up on your dream!?" Naruto screamed. "Did you think this entire time becoming hokage would be easy? The hokage's job is making peace in this god deprived world. If there is such a thing as peace in this world I will seize it! You hear me? You will never beat me because you don't understand. I lean on my friends. Without them, I have no idea where I would be!"

"Oh, the poor prodigy!" I yelled back. "You don't have a dad? Neither do I! Don't you see how broken the world is? Peace can be fought and won. Brokenness can't be fixed so easily!"

"Then why do you want to be hokage?" Naruto asked. "You don't need to be a hokage to help others."

"Because it was my father's dream," I shouted before storming off here.

"You've given up on becoming hokage?" Gail asked. She raised an eyebrow questioningly. "No… You are doubting yourself because you gave up in the spur of the moment." In the past, I always said I wanted to protect everyone like a naïve child to wishing become hokage; a legendary shinobi. The realization has only now hit me. When I was little I use to say I wanted to die for the village. I had seen the stone with the names of the shinobi who died in battle, and I wanted to be like them. I was thinking-

"Absolutely not", Gail said. She was angry tears watering lightly from her eyes. "After all your father and I have done for you, please don't waste your life. You have a purpose. Do you not remember what your father asked of you?" I nodded, but she shook her head in response.

"You don't realize the full story, though", Gail said. "Our family had been struggling since you were a baby. When you were a toddler Sakura Haruno's parents hired me to help work their business. Your father and I grew very close to her parents. You became good friends with Sakura as well. After several years of working there, I was abruptly fired. Our only income was your father's genin jobs. I was desperate so I contacted family in the hidden cloud. I wasn't serious at first, but after things got progressively worse I set up an extraction. I knew your father wouldn't ever leave Konoha, so I grabbed you and left late at night during winter. When we finally met the Cloud ninja, your father managed to track us down. He was in shock, and couldn't bring himself to move… All he could say to me was, 'How could you?' The cloud shinobi ganged up and cut his body open." I've thought through this story many times. I never realized she was going to tear me away from my dad. At the time, mom told me we were visiting family I had never met before.

"That's when you went berserk", I said. My mother was a fearless and jealous woman.

"No", Gail said. "Your body began emanating a toxic, bright blue chakra. It was your tailed-beast. Your father and I watched in horror as you slaughtered all of the cloud shinobi sent to pick us up. We were terrified of you doing the same to us. When you finally stood in front of your dying father you started to cry." Those next few seconds were our last moments with dad. He told you he loved you through all the lies you told, kissed you, and handed you something, right? Then… he asked me to protect the village. I had never been very strong. Before that day I cried all the time.

"Your father always understood who you are and who you will become better than me", Gail said. "His entire life he wanted to become strong, but he couldn't. He lost confidence in himself easily, even to the extent of lying to himself. But you are your father's son. He understood in his heart your key to becoming strong."

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but it's time", the guard said. Two others were with him. Strong cologne and booze smell permeated the crusty air. I had to step to the side for them to take my mother away.

"Wait!" I shouted. "What did dad realize?" My heart was pounding. Every breath felt like my last.

" ", Gail said. She turned her head slightly to meet me with a tearful gaze. The guards forced her forward and walked her out. "I love you", were her final words.

"I love you too, mom!"

It took a few minutes, but I rushed outside the prison. Mom was still here, but a story high on a wooden platform. There's a large crowd around shouting all forms of profanities. Are they here because of the treason, or is it because she is the mother of a jinchuriki? I told Naruto the world is broken, but I can easily forget everyone here is broken as well. Even if they were here because of me, it is only because they're afraid of the nine-tails, right? If someone else went through the same circumstances, would I have been afraid? Do I have a right to feel this wrath when I'm just as angry and afraid of the fact there are countless stronger shinobi? Is that even a real question? Rage is a normal human emotion as well. Can I move passed it?

My mother's head fell onto the wooden platform. Time froze... She is gone. My mother is actually gone. I will never be able to speak to her again. I need to see you again, mom… I have to.

A tense pain is shooting down the backside of my left arm and shoulder. It is becoming hard to breathe. I cannot stop grinding my teeth. The tears are bitter-sweetly by blocking my view of your body. My stomach is cramping again, similar to the nameless sensory jutsu. Every hair is standing up. Goosebumps are covering my entire body. Blood is in the back of my throat. Crouching is helping me gain a better hold of myself. I never thought to grip the ground would have ever aided me in such a way.

The cut on my hand is gone... When did this happen? I no longer feel sore, but bursting at the seams with energy. The same alcoholic smell from before is on the tip of my nose. What's going on? A hand went on my shoulder.

I jumped back.

"Are you ok, man?"

It was Naruto. All of team seven and ten was here. Everyone looked worried for me. What do they need to be worried about? I'll be fine on my own! I hate that smug bastard, Naruto. Does he really think he's that much better than me? In what world does he know my pain?

"Do you want someone to talk to or-"

I threw my fist into his face. It feels great to hurt someone else for a chance. The smell of alcohol was stronger. When I looked around, the genin and the entire crowd looked terrified around me now. Even Obito looked worried. The blow forcibly slammed Naruto into the closest nearby building.

What have I done? I have to leave now. My legs began to move freely on their own.

"Wait, Hiro!"

Who is Hiro?

Where am I? All there is darkness surrounding me. Is it night already? But there are no stars out. I need to keep running regardless. Before long I see a blue light ahead of me on my path. There's a stone pathway with blue flames lighting the way to a temple. It looked miles long, but I seemed to cross in a few seconds.

"Why are you here?!" a voice roared out. The voice is mighty like a god, hateful like the devil, and honorable like a prince. It is coming from the temple and kept repeating itself.

The doors to the temple are nicely made, with carvings encrusted with gold and precious gems and a sapphire handle. Pushing with all my might I managed to open the door. Inside the temple was a giant cage. An enormous creature covered in darkness stared at me great yellow and green different colored eyes. Fangs shot out from its gums.

"Why are you here, Hiro?!" the beast asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You don't remember?" the beast asked.

"Remember what?"

"I am the power sealed inside you!" the beast said. "I am-"

"You're the nine-tailed fox! You're an ass of a creature. Do you have any idea the trouble you've caused me?"

"I AM NOT THE NINE-TAILED FOX!" the beast said. Stepping into the light was a giant cat covered in blue fur, or was his fur on fire? "DO I LOOK LIKE A FOX TO YOU? I AM THE GREAT AND POWERFUL MATATABI, THE TWO TAILS."

 **A/N: Thank you for reading and bearing through! I hope you liked my little plot twist at the end. This was my first time ever writing first person pov (not from my perspective), let alone first person pov telling the past in the present in a weird narrative style. I felt like changing it up and also quickening my way through early parts to make it feel less like a rehash of canon.**

 **I hope you enjoyed chapter 2! If you loved or hated it, let me know why. Please let me know what you thought of my first person writing (especially so if you would prefer that to my first person). I appreciate all reviews or PMs about my story. Any critical analyze of my writing is also** _ **very**_ **appreciated. Please review, follow, and favorite if you liked it**!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Little Shepherd Boy**

Crudely pummeled trees created a small blemish on the face of the forest surrounding Konoha. Obito Uchiha had been searching for the source of this blight. Whatever made the marks were clearly not human but furious. If one combined a bear and a tiger, multiplied their strength upon each other, and the hybrid beast lost their lover to a particularly handsome tree than the ruthless and confusing area of damage could potentially make sense. Yet, amidst the destroyed trees was his unconscious pupil. How uncontrollable is the rage of a jinchuriki?

Obito stood over the boy as he watched him half wake up and checked his physical condition. Hiro's breathing and heart rate were average rates. However, his hair was a mess, he was drenched in sweat, and by far the most peculiar his body sustained no injuries. Not a single scratch.

"Sensei?" Hiro asked. "Where am I?" Obito pointed south to the village through the orange sky.

"We are less than a mile outside the village", Obito clarified. Obito helped Hiro off the ground, albeit Hiro appeared moving stiffly as he got up. His muscles could easily be classified as sore, proven by surprised groans.

"What happened?" Hiro asked. He reached towards his forehead and felt the pulsating blood finally reaching his brain. "Did I do this?"

"Yes", Obito said. "But we can talk about it soon enough. Let's get dinner. It's getting late."

Finding Hiro's favorite shop wasn't hard. Although he would settle for anything which tastes excellent- like most persons- he craved meat. Whether it was thick fat or lean muscle didn't matter. Most nights Obito treated Hiro to cheap ramen for the simple reason of cost. In order to get the boy to open up, he would have to make him as comfortable and happy as possible the situation allowed. A simple barbecue shop of all types of variety providing all one can eat would easily make Hiro full- which is not what he wants. In order to open up, one cannot be gorging on large quantities of food. Holes which they are attempting to fill gets harder to open. Eating too little provides the same effect, although with hunger. The best option is to feed them promptly with a highly satisfying flavor, but small enough where the user feels the craving for more even if not hungry. Obito knew the place.

Hiro sighed in exasperation upon finally being seating. Obito had barely said two words to him the entire time since they reentered the village. At least he could eat soon.

"What do you remember before passing out?" Obito asked.

Hiro took a sip of water.

"It's ok if you're afraid, Hiro", Obito said. "You don't need to be. I'm here for you."

"Mom died today…", Hiro said. "She died. I remember smelling alcohol and was the angriest I had ever been. After I punched Naruto I ran. I met someone… a giant cat?"

"A giant fox maybe?" Obito asked.

"No", Hiro said. "It was a giant blue cat. He knew me, but I didn't know him. He was loud, but he wasn't angry at me. It was like a lucid dream where I still had no control."

"Did your mom say anything before she was taken?" Obito asked. "Anything that might have triggered this hallucination?" The food finally came.

"She said I have a purpose I need to figure out", Hiro said. "Do you think it's related to that?" Obito scratched his chin, before starting to eat slowly.

"I don't see how", Obito said. "But it's possible. What do you think this purpose is?"

"I don't know", Hiro said. Both men continued to eat. "Since I was a jinchuriki, my dad imagined I would be strong enough to become hokage, but I would also seek something out. She agreed with his thoughts, but the guards took her away before she told me."

"Not knowing what they think hurts, doesn't it?" Obito asked. "Losing a parent is an overwhelming sense of sadness and grief; one both of us are already too familiar with. There's not a whole lot someone can do for you except be there for you."

"I don't know what to do either", Hiro said.

"Rin was one of your teachers, right?" Obito asked. Hiro gave a quick nod. "We were teammates in the third shinobi war under the fourth hokage. During the war, I lost my best friend. Since then I've become more determined to fulfill my dream, even if I'm less vocal about it. I can't offer the best advice, but what helped me through it was my friends and dream of becoming hokage."

Hiro's face scrunched up. Every change of expression indicated he wanted to say something. Obito smiled at his pupil.

"That's right, Hiro", Obito said. "We share the same goal. I don't take what you say lightly like everyone else. I want you to succeed me one day after I become hokage. But don't focus on what others want for you too much. Everyone decides their own fate. In order to grow beyond your parents and find what you seek, you must learn to overcome destiny and forge your own."

"Thank you, Obito-sensei", Hiro said. "I'm still unsure, but I know where to start." Obito smiled.

"Where's that?" Obito asked.

"With training", Hiro said. "If my parents said there were two things I could achieve; my starting point is aiming for the one I know."

"That reminds me", Obito said. He put money on the table. "You have tomorrow off. You'll meet me at midtown the following morning at nine o'clock."

Hiro headed home after dinner. Enough strange events for one day had occurred. Although grieving, speaking with Matatabi helped him. The two-tails showed him memories of his own mother. Although fueling anger and grief, it brought a certain peace knowing if he could manage to interact with him again he could see his mother again. Despite wishing to share the new found knowledge with Obito, he couldn't afford to. Matatabi forbids him from mentioning his presence. Of all the tailed beast, Matatabi was the self-proclaimed most respectful and honorable. However, at Hiro's current level he had no desire to engage with him yet. Hiro had many questions, but the two tails refused to answer them all. In time, after Hiro has proven himself Matatabi promised to answer everything he could, but before then he holds no reason to trust Hiro.

"After all, if you absorb my power at the slightest need and misuse it, how can I trust you? If all I do is give, but receive nothing in return, how is helping you beneficial?" Matatabi's words struck chords that echoed in Hiro's mind. His goal is directly related to Matatabi. Not only must Hiro get stronger but offer something of value back to the tailed beast. Tomorrow was a day off. He could think about it then.

Noon had already come and gone by the time Hiro woke up. The first thing he wanted to do was travel back to the chunk of the forest he destroyed. Destroyed seemed subjective when he arrived. It offers thought similar to annihilation, yet everything seemed relatively intact. Embers covered small portions of where Hiro had pounded the bark and it broke. Most of the broken trees still had life in them as well.

A bush rustled a few feet away. Hiro could hear groaning and repetitive attacks.

Hinata stood behind a tree facing the opposite direction.

"Hinata?" Hiro asked. Hinata turned slowly to the man inches in front of her. A quick whisper expelled from her breath as she struck Hiro several times.

When Hiro finally came to, he opened his eyes to Naruto and Sasuke exchanging blows at fierce speeds. Hiro stood still by. Naruto was ruthless to Sasuke, hitting harder than he did to Hiro. Sasuke threw up fire jutsu, but Naruto countered it ease.

"Are you going to keep standing there, or join in?" Naruto asked. He hadn't turned his head from Sasuke for a moment.

"Why?" Hiro asked. Hiro's hands started to tremor.

"With how hard you hit me yesterday, you challenge both of us", Naruto said. "It would be great training!"

"I think that was a one-time thing", Hiro said.

Naruto caught a punch from Sasuke and pulled him in. Two knees to the stomach, three punches to the chest, and a front kick to the forehead knocked Sasuke down. Naruto won.

"Then promise to fight me again a different day", Naruto said.

"When?" Hiro asked.

"You still want to be hokage, right?" Naruto asked. "We'll fight again for the title of hokage." He pumped out his fist expectantly.

Hiro scrunched his face and looked at the Namikaze boy his own age up and down. He remembered the fight yesterday, didn't he? What logic is in Naruto's head where he knew Hiro would have changed his mind again? Stranger still, Naruto was completely serious. His fists were tightened and his eyes shouted a warrior's words. During Hiro's entire time knowing Naruto, he always acted superior and self-righteous. Yet face to face before Hiro now was genuine longing for battle.

"I accept your challenge", Hiro said. "We won't fight again until when the title of hokage is on the line." He slammed his knuckles into Naruto's own. A small collision of knuckles and beliefs shook through their bodies.

"Hold on!" a high cracked voice said. Ino plowed her way onto the scene, with Sakura and a few other girls behind her.

"Why are you-"

"Shut up, Hiro", Ino said. "Naruto, you can't seriously be thinking about making him a rival, can you? He's weak. He complains about teamwork. You beat the snot out of him yesterday."

"That's a little-"

"I said shut up, Hiro!" Ino demanded. "You already picked a horrible rival in Sasuke. Why Hiro too? You need strong rivals! There are countless reasons-" Naruto slid over next to Hiro.

"Hey, do you see _her_ in the group of girls?" Naruto whispered.

"Who?" Hiro asked.

" _Her_ ", Naruto said. "Hinata. You like her too, don't you?"

"But… how… What?" Hiro said. He looked over to the group of girls. He could count nearly ten girls, none of which were Hinata. "I don't think she's here."

"Drat!" Naruto whispered.

"In conclusion, you shouldn't be rivals with Hiro or Sasuke", Ino said. "They will only drag you down."

"How can you say 'in conclusion' without giving any reasoning?" Naruto asked. Ino sighed a shameless breath of anger.

"It doesn't matter anyway", Hiro said. "We promised to not fight until we become hokage candidates. Anyways, I think I will go Naruto. The last thing I want is to anger your fan club." 

"I understand!" Naruto said. "See you later!"

Retracing his own steps took a few minutes, but Hiro found the section of forestry he had destroyed. Slight, unnoticeable burns covered the trees. He could feel a lasting warmth from the burns onto his own hands. Random pieces of bark were charred despite the rest of the trees' remnants being alive.

Mom's dead.

Hiro forgot about the loss of his mom. He kept himself accidentally busy all day, but unfocused thoughts let his past two months hit him like staring into the sun too long for the first time.

Hiro sat down and crossed his legs.

The past two months Obito had encouraged Hiro to start meditating on his actions- thinking about everything he can do differently and all that he has learned. Obito claimed meditation would him peace. The afternoon sun's warming up the nearby breeze. Soft grass and dead leaves covered the forest floor his body relaxed on. A certain humidity filled the air's smells.

"Hiro, what are you doing?" a voice asked.

Sakura was leaning over his shoulder.

"I am meditating", Hiro said.

"You mean sleeping?" Sakura asked. Hiro shook his head. "I heard you snoring."

"I was meditating", Hiro said. "Was I sleeping?"

The skyline was shading itself a bright orange.

"Anyway, Hiro, how have you been?" Sakura asked. Hiro looked at her blankly. "You're probably not interested in talking right now. I'll leave. I'm sorry."

"Sakura, wait", Hiro said. "Answering the question is difficult. My mother is gone. It's ok. I'm happy I got to cherish her, but I don't really know what to do anymore." Sakura sat down beside him, giving Hiro a brief smile.

"What about becoming hokage?" Sakura asked.

"I do want to become hokage", Hiro said. "But I don't know what I want beyond that. A title, a position of power, isn't the only thing I want. I don't know what to do with myself… I miss being told dinner is ready and to clean my room. I miss having someone to come home to talk to. I don't know how to describe it really…"

"You feel empty inside", Sakura said. "Like a part of you is missing and you can't get it back." Hiro laid back onto the ground, covering his back in the dirt.

"Yes… that makes sense", Hiro said.

"What were her last words?" Sakura asked.

"You can do anything", Hiro said. "I love you." Sakura stretched her arms out.

"You're lucky", Sakura said. "I wish my mom said the same thing to me." Hiro sat up immediately and stared at Sakura.

"What?" Hiro asked.

"I never told you when we were little, did I?" Sakura questioned. Hiro fumbled over his own words, unable to mount any logical phrase.

"My parents were both ninjas", Sakura said. "When I was four they went on a mission together and were killed in battle. The last thing I said to my mom that morning was that I hated her for making me clean my room. She was frustrated and said I was an unruly child. Those were her last words to me."

"I'm sorry, Sakura", Hiro said.

"Don't be sorry", Sakura said. A smile was forced on her lips. "My aunt and uncle adopted me. They've cherished me as their own daughter since they couldn't have one their own. Still…"

"You understand", Hiro said. Sakura stood tall. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes covered in dried tears.

"If you ever want to talk, just let me know", Sakura said as she waved goodbye.

With the day reaching its end Hiro made his way home. He never noticed how large the house was before. The side garden was littered with thirsty vegetables who's named he didn't recognize. Strangeness and ambiguity were swelled the front door. For the first time, he entered the house knowing his mother will never step foot in there again. Bits of clutter covered the floor but the rooms never felt emptier. The kitchen's trash was filled to the brim with empty ramen cups, while the sink had nary a crumb crusted plate. All the while Hiro forced his way into the back bedroom.

His mother's room was near pristine, yet covered in dust. The wood floor slowly collected a thin layer of unused dirt. Shelves nailed onto the walls were perfectly organized; covered in alphabetized books and memories. Hiro reached over to the cot and threw off the sheets. The material for the comforter and pillows were softly frozen.

"Where is it?" Hiro thought.

To the right of the bedroom's cot was the forbidden closet, nailed shut by an unseen foe. Forces far greater than kage were needed to pry open the vault to the past. Hiro closed his eyes, and his breath slowed. Each breath in his knows was deeper than the last, while all exhales matched in a rising heat. The closet door was made of iced over wood- ice farther down than absolute zero. Maintaining the grip was more difficult than the bell test. Quickly Hiro was forced to let go. Brute strength of any kind was worthless before the might of the door. Yet, when the thought of his mother and father hugging him snuggled between his thoughts a silent spirit raged inside. Hiro roared. Courage was the only means one could enter past the door.

Inside to the right was a glass case with a picture of their family on top of it. Inside the case, itself was the treasure Hiro had been seeking- a properly polished emerald. Hiro took hold of the headband and left the room, deciding to sleep early. Through the night he never let go of his jewel.

Well-rested and apathetic were the center of Hiro the following morning. Noises filled the marketplace was meeting his sensei at, despite being early. An excited and loud Obito seemed to pain the ears of the young boy. Even still, Hiro smiled. Not all pain is painful.

"Today you get a present, Hiro", Obito said while guiding Hiro through the marketplace. "You should show more energy."

"What is it?" Hiro asked.

"Have you thought about why you lost to Naruto?" Obito asked. Hiro nodded. "For a genin, your discipline is solid. Your fundamentals have been established. The next step in your training is to learn and develop a specialization."

"What will I learn?" Hiro asked. Obito finally stopped moving.

"We're here", Obito said. Before they were a simply designed shop with a sign that said, _Shinobi War Gear_ over the door and single window. Inside the shop was well-cleaned with a gamut of shinobi. Weapons and clothing covered the walls and shelves of the store. Kunai, katana, staffs, bows, long blades, double-edged blades, other foreign swords, shuriken, nunchucks, miniature scythes, never before seen weapons, sealing scrolls and protective clothing stretching for miles in the quaintly petit shop.

"Welcome Obito", a female voice said. She had light brown hair and pale skin.

"Good morning", Obito replied. "Hiro, this is Minori Yakuza. She's the daughter of the shop's owner, Meetro Yakuza."

"Is that Obito?!" another voice asked.

"And that is Meetro", Obito said. A middle-aged man entered through a drape-covered back door. His pale skin matched his daughters, but his eyes were black like a hawk. "He will analyze your skills to find your ideal weapon."

"I see you've brought one of your genins", Meetro said. "Is he here for a weapon?"

"Yes, he is", Obito said. "I was hoping you would analyze what would suit him best."

"Alright", Meetro said. He leaned over and stared at the boy, centimeters away from touching. "What's your chakra nature?" 

"Unknown", Obito said.

"Shouldn't you have done that before?" Meetro asked.

"He'll be alright", Obito said. Meetro walked in the back and brought a piece of paper. It was a thin, sickly brown paper no bigger than the palm of Hiro's hand.

"Put chakra into the paper", Meetro said. Hiro's gaze shifted to Obito.

"Put chakra into your hands while holding it", Obito said.

Ash crumbled into Hiro's hand. It was soft and lukewarm.

"Congratulations, you're a fire nature", Meetro said. "This was pointless."

"Don't say that", Obito said. "He knows his chakra affinity now."

"What are his skill sets?" Meetro asked.

"He is below average all the way around", Obito said. "But he has achieved a solid understanding of his fundamentals."

"What are his raw skills in Taijutsu?" Meetro asked.

"He is surprisingly strong for genin of his class, but lacks speed, stamina, and tact", Obito said. "Outside of jutsu, he has an excellent memory and can take a beating."

"What the hell, sensei?" Hiro said.

"I can think of two recommendations", Meetro said. "A long sword or a bow are Hiro's best bets."

"Think long and hard about this, Hiro", Obito said.

"I've made up my mind", Hiro said. Holding out in Hiro's hand was a wooden staff. Bears were engraved on the ends, surrounded by cubs in a river. The wood was firm and smoothly crafted.

"I strongly don't recommend that", Meetro said.

"Haven't you ever felt drawn to something?" Hiro asked. "I can't tell what it is, but I'm meant to wield this. I feel it in my gut."

"I see", Meetro said.

"I can't remember the last time someone buying a bow staff", Minori said. "You should send him to Satien, Papa." For the first time in the shop, the girl's gentle demeanor changed. Although an instilling kindness formed in her words, sharp stares hawked out like her fathers. A confusing exchange of mixed glances bounced off each other until Meetro voiced his thoughts.

"Maybe…" Meetro said. "Come by later and tell me how you like the weapon." Despite the mysterious intrigue of their vague statements, Hiro was unconcerned. Rather, he was overjoyed as Obito offered to buy the staff for him. Each moment his surroundings were ignored with the single focus of learning every inch of the wooden craftsmanship.

After being gifted his new weapon, Hiro followed Obito back to their typical training grounds; the very spot where the bell test took place. There were no birds chirping nor was the wind bouncing off the grass and trees.

"Remember the bell test?" Obito asked. "We're running through that again, but this time as training. In addition, you can only use your staff. Come at me when you're ready."

A firm grasp on the staff's center with his right hand, Hiro moved the weapon to his side and placed his left hand above the other. He deepened his knees and formulated his stance, while Obito stood tall and perfectly relaxed. Hiro charged forward towards his sensei, lessening the distance between them. When a foot away Hiro pushed down his left foot and swung the back side of the staff towards Obito's left side hip. With a peaceful motion, Obito blocked the strike. Hiro followed with another backside strike to Obito's right- blocked once more. Obito retaliated by kicking Hiro in the gut, pushing him several feet back.

"You have a weapon to be creative and help force the flow of battle in the direction you want to go", Obito said. "Don't go for the obvious. Look past the surface."

Hiro caught his breath. In one slight kick, Obito knocked all the wind out of him. Hiro had barely attacked twice before he lacked the strength to go on- yet forced himself to. He rushed forward again, this time creating three clones. After Obito was surrounded, the clones went for a jab; a perfect set up move. However, Obito swiftly kicked the staff of the Hiro in front and forced it out of his hands. A set of three jabs from Obito were delivered promptly into Hiro's stomach- who fell to his stomach.

"Going for a jab with illusions is foolish", Obito said. "I'm faster than you. If you use illusions and they all use the same move, with only one of the areas vulnerable, it is easy to figure out the real one. You were trying to knock the wind out of me."

"I don't care!" Hiro said, forcing himself to catch his breath once more. Another blow to his stomach left Hiro with the feelings of a mild bruise and an overflowing well of nausea. Yet he charged once more, diving at Obito's feet. A short hurdle easily dodged the attack, flooding Obito's head with memories of childhood hopscotch.

"Do you know who sells chalk in the village?" Obito asked.

"Now you're mocking me", Hiro said.

"That would require me paying attention", Obito said. Hiro lunged forward with another side strike towards Obito from behind- he now had a tactical advantage.

Obito disappeared.

"I never said I wouldn't use jutsu", Obito said. "Think carefully about your moves." The roles had switched- although Hiro was too slow for any substitution and was incapable of using solid clones. Hiro was kicked again by Obito, albeit in the back this time. Another bruise the side of a foot began forming.

This went on for hours.

"Again", Hiro said. His body was bruised and sore all over and held a slightly swollen face.

"We should take a rest", Obito said. "You'll be left with permanent damage if this keeps up."

"That's how a fight to the death works!" Hiro shouted, once more charging blindly and unashamed of injuries he would be forced to endure. For the first time all day, Obito caught the staff mid-strike, ripped it out of Hiro's hand, and placed him in a headlock.

"Don't be so eager to die", Obito said. "This is still only training. Even in training, you need to have fun once in a while. You should relax. You've been through enough since you're not very strong to start with."

"Stop reminding me!" Hiro said. He managed to flail back and forth like a wasted and pitied trout who was forced out of the water. Nothing worked. All movements failed.

The movements were what failed- he did. Hiro failed.

"Damn it!" Hiro screamed.

"Watch your mouth", Obito said. "Your mother wouldn't want you to talk like that."

"What would you know?" Hiro asked. "She's dead anyway." A kunai pierced the back of Obito, who then disappeared with a log remaining in his place. When Hiro turned around, Akira was standing there, following through with his motion with anger and shock to the instantaneous shadow acts.

"I figured you'd want some help", Akira said.

"Thanks", Hiro said. "We might have a chance together." He gripped the staff tighter. Obito was resting on against a tree waving to his two pupils. A weak smell of alcohol pushed fragrance of the natural air to the side. "Let's kick his ass." Akira moved his hands into the appropriate hand sign and began working on casting a genjutsu, while Hiro ran forward. But once again a kick was delivered, this time to Akira. Obito moved at least a hundred feet in a matter of a couple seconds.

"None of that now", Obito said. "We're working on physical combat. Besides, an Uchiha will always see through genjutsu. It's a waste of energy." Hiro made his way back and helped up Akira.

"We need a plan", Hiro said.

"I'm not the planning type", Akira said. "I just wing it."

"Then that's the plan", Hiro said.

"Woah", Akira said.

Both young men charged forward at Obito who, despite blocking every single attack with only his hands and only attacked with his feet, managed to make critical comments ever few seconds. For the rest of the day, Akira and Hiro stood side by side fighting. After several hours of fighting, the dust finally began to settle into night. Akira was tired, forced to breath heavily from the overwhelming exhaustion and near impossibility to move. Hiro, although far more tired, was bursting with energy. The smell of alcohol in the air seemed to infuriate him.

"We're done for the day", Obito said.

"One more!" Hiro said. Obito exhaled his frustrations, yet smiled deeply at the determination. Hiro's final attempt was an explosion of energy he hadn't shown all day. The power behind his fists was filled with rage and grief. When he swung towards Obito he the final inches of motion where each more explosive than the last. Each moment was a landmine being set off and carrying on to the next, furthering the destructive chain upon impact. Once again, Obito caught his fists and stepped forward to deliver an obstructive knee to Hiro's stomach. Hiro would have flown with the responsive of equally destructive force, but Obito maintained his grip. Instead of achieving flight, Obito showed Hiro the path of the gopher by slamming him into the ground. Hiro lost consciousness.

"Well that hurt", Obito said. "I don't even know how you caused these slight burns on my hands. You are definitely a future fire release."

The following morning Obito gathered his genin shortly after dawn like usual. He asked them to meet up outside the Uchiha compound. From there he asked his squad to follow him. Hiro and Akira were both covered in bandages, although mostly in unseen areas. Both managed small bruises and cuts along their hands and faces, although nothing serious.

"What the heck happened to you two?" Ino asked.

"Training", they both said. Their timing caused raised eyebrows and scrunched up faces. Never had they ever thought about conceivably appearing on the same mental wavelength of the other. Akira was bound to say something until he noticed the emerald on Hiro's forehead.

"Hiro, why does your forehead protector have a green cloth?" Akira asked.

"Oh, this?" Hiro asked. "It was my dad's. I found it the other day, and I decided to wear it."

"That's respectful of you, Hiro", Obito said. "I'm sure your dad is overjoyed with how you treasure it."

"Obito-sensei, I thought you gave us the day off", Ino said. "Why didn't you tell me we were supposed to train?"

" _We_ had the day off", Akira said. "I saw them training and joined in."

"Why didn't you come and get me then?!" Ino asked.

"We didn't think of you I guess", Hiro said raising his shoulders. "We were focused on fighting."

"You're such a jerk", Ino said.

"How am I a jerk?" Hiro said. "I didn't do anything wrong!"

"Shut up, all of you", Obito whispered. "You'll wake the entire clan up. We're here. Anyone know where "here" is?"

"Isn't this the police headquarters?" Ino asked.

"Very good, Ino", Obito said. "As you may know, when the second hokage, Izuna Uchiha, asked to lead Konoha's police force personally many Uchiha followed after him in admiration. Although the hokage weren't as hands-on as he was, over time the Uchiha became a brand name tied to the police force of the Land of Fire. We conduct investigations of domestic affairs all over the country."

"Are we here for a history lesson?" Akira asked. "I don't really like history."

"No, we aren't", Obito said. "Like most Uchiha, I'm in the police force and a shinobi. I'm not always active. Therefore, through the next month, you will all be working on cases to make Land of Fire safe. The third hokage has already approved of my request. You will pick your own cases from the options given to me personally. Specifically, you will be working on your espionage and intelligence gathering skills as a squad and individually."

A/N: Even though there's only a few of you, thank you for waiting so long for this chapter! The last month had been very busy with school and work, although the biggest time consumer was I've been unable to decide what I wanted my first mini arc to actually contain because I had around five ideas I equally liked.

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review, follow, and favorite if you enjoy this story. I appreciate any and all criticisms, thoughts, and encouraging notes. Have a great week! I'll update as soon as I can.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A New Wave

Hiro was waiting patiently on sturdy, wooden stool in the front office of the police headquarters rocking side to side. Recklessness and emotional scars have slowly acclimated his soul to a numbness to danger. Two months ago he had failed his graduation exam at the academy for the accusation of cheating. Later that night Hiro's teacher attempted to kill him and succeeded in murdering his best friend, miraculously surviving a stab wound. The next morning his mother was arrested on grounds of treason and executed a few days ago. Following his mother's initial trial, he was informed of his half-truth jinchuriki status, to be pronounced graduated as his existence is a weapon to be wielded by the village. Each day the events piled on his mind, always to wonder, "what if?" A mere simple question provoked a grandeur, unquenchable rage nauseating his stomach. But Obito's leadership was a divine elixir, satisfying Hiro's wrath. Hours of physically being pushed past his limits allowed the anger to be released and justified in every thrust and slam of his staff.

"Hiro, stop rocking back and forth", Ino said. "You'll fall and hurt yourself." Hiro stopped fidgeting, dropped his eyes, and inhaled a large breath. He continued.

"Leave him alone", Akira said. "His mom died a couple days ago." 

"How is that relevant?" Ino asked. "He's going to hurt himself." She shook her head. "As the temporary leader of team seven, I am ordering you to stop!"

"Aren't you only team leader because you begged after Obito mentioned leaving us for the next month?" Akira asked.

"Shut up", Ino said. "That doesn't mean I'm not in charge." She placed her hands on her hips and leaned forward. Akira took notice and sat down on a couch opposite side of Hiro. "Where are they?"

A man in his twenties entered the main office; the first human contact they've found after Obito had them wait since six in the morning, "not knowing when they'll get here". Standard Uchiha clothes were his attire, black with a pronounced collar. A small piece of leather wrapped around his chest and held up a tanto on his back. Spiky black hair, dark brown eyes and two odd creases underneath his eyes and nose made up his face indicating an age irregularity.

Hiro fell off and Ino laughed.

"Nice to meet you all", the stranger said. "I'm Shisui Uchiha. Obito requested my partner and I lead your squad in his absence as well as train you. I'm normally here before five thirty, but a case came up. Follow me. Can you introduce yourselves and say something interesting about yourselves?" The group headed out.

"I'm Akira, and I like oranges", Akira said. Ino and Hiro gave a blanketed stare. Shisui pointed at Ino to go next.

"I'm Ino Yamanaka and I'm the squad's temporary leader", Ino said. Shisui tilted his head.

"I wasn't informed you had another temporary leader" Shisui spoke. "Can you two verify?"

"She's making it up", they both said. Ino stopped in her tracks, seething behind the rest of the group.

"I am Hiro Okada and I bought this staff yesterday", Hiro said. The weapon was carried freely in his right hand.

After a few minutes of general conversations, the squad began to approach its stopping place: a medium sized warehouse drolly painted was a few feet ahead of them. Large doors were open ahead, operated by a chain. Dirty windows were scarce and scattered on the lightly shaded walls. Cracked and crumbling stone formed the walls themselves, as well as the few surrounding buildings. This warehouse had around twenty feet of dirt pathway from the street to the entrance. The two neighboring buildings both started at street level and ended where warehouse began. Trash covered alleys existed on opposite ends between the warehouse and its neighbors. Only in noticing the dreary atmosphere from the surroundings was the sun noticed to have teased the skyline with its missing presence.

Walking in the grand front door, the dark inside became perceivable. A young adult with long black hair wearing typical Uchiha clothing with its symbol on the high collared shirts back; who was standing next to a small person lying on the ground. Behind them were stacks of wooden boxes with the tallest nearing thirteen meters high, with each individual box of formidable size, and covered the back ends and sides to the center of the warehouse. The only exception was near the northeastern corner was a flight of stairs that led to an office, where crevices for walking existed.

"Pleased to meet you all", the other Uchiha said. He stepped forward, then glancing over to Shisui.

"This is Itachi Uchiha everyone", Shisui said. "He's the older brother of Sasuke, a classmate of yours. Itachi, this is Ino, Akira, and Hiro."

"He's not as weak as Sasuke, is he?" Ino asked. Shisui laughed.

"Sasuke preferred to play than to practice like a normal child", Itachi said. "He's not weak."

"Itachi here is one of the strongest shinobi in the Hidden Leaf", Shisui said. "He and I are two of the few people who can actually challenge Obito in a fight." Ino covered her mouth hastily.

"Back to important matters", Itachi said. "This is your first case, and you will be working on it with us."

Shisui spoke up, "Through this, you are challenged to find information, expand critical reasoning, and develop various other skills you have yet to need."

"Our current case is a murder", Itachi said.

Murder. The body behind Itachi that was seen sleeping before was already dead. Hiro took a gander past Itachi only to confirm what was already spoken. A swallow of spit was half taken before the brief waft of a terrified sweat wept in his nose. The stubborn standstill consciousness of a boy who yearned for arrogant rebellion nauseating in his stomach was voided clean.

"Try to get up", a stern voice said. A slight push began rocking Hiro's body gently in a wave motion. Hiro slightly opened his eyes- it was Itachi speaking. "I understand from your teammates you've been through a lot these last few days. However, you cannot pass out every time something difficult comes up. Rage, anxiety, depression, loneliness… these are all overwhelming emotions, but as a shinobi, you must learn to live beyond them." He outstretched his arm, helping Hiro to his feet. "Before I give my full report, I'm asking your team to discover as much information as you can." Hiro nodded slowly.

Akira and Ino were looking moving about the warehouse, not looking at the body albeit from already examining it. Hiro kneeled over the corpse; a small girl his age who is also a former classmate by the name of Fuki Ashihara was lifeless and exposed. Bits of her clothes remained, but most of it was ripped to shreds and trailed in pieces around the body. Her training bra and shoes remained mostly intact. She had short reddish brown hair with brown eyes and pale skin. Her face was covered in tearfully wettened and then dried small amounts of makeup. Around her neck, wrists, and genitalia was severe bruising, with mouth sized bruises sparsely covering her chest and upper legs. A thin ivory substance crusted on the outside of her genitals. On the back of her left calf was a four-centimeter-deep hole, with trace amounts of blood on the floor leading outside.

Following the trail of blood outside, there were two sets of unnoticed footprints leading Hiro around to the front of warehouse's right side neighbor. It held a wooden sign saying, "antiques" on the entrance. Sitting inside a dusty window on a rocking chair was an elderly woman in a faded green dress. Footprints disappeared near the entrance into the constant kicked up dirt of the daily used market path.

"Can I help with something, young man?" the older woman asked. She was now standing with a cane in the front door.

"Hopefully, you can", Hiro said. She reentered the store and showed Hiro in, offering to move another rocking chair which Hiro declined. Sitting down, the woman let out a weary groan. The first question asked would be the most important. First impressions, honesty, approachability… these qualities matter. Hiro took a deep breath, not knowing the woman had already gathered her own feelings forward.

"You wish to know if I saw something?" the woman asked. "Forgive my forward question. My name is Tai. You seem to be searching for something."

"I'm a shinobi, currently working with the police force", Hiro said. "Have you noticed anything particular since last night?"

"No, has something happened?" she asked.

"Nothing to be worried about, miss", Hiro replied. The elderly woman giggled, and Hiro thanked her before exiting the door. The trail was dead. With nothing left to do, Hiro walked back to the warehouse. A new figure was speaking to Itachi; a middle-aged man with short graying brown hair and an anxious face.

"Did you learn anything?" Shisui asked.

"There are two sets of footprints, one larger than the other that lead around the corner", Hiro said. "I asked an old woman in an antique shop, but she didn't know anything."

"I've heard your good at retaining details", Itachi said. "As our subordinate and temporary officer of the law, you must careful with your word choice and decision making. You can remember all the details of a case, but if you can't act when needed it means nothing. Stressing out exasperates the situation."

"I know", Hiro groaned.

"Arrogance", Itachi said. "You don't know. You presume because you're trying to think of the consequences, but what did you say to that woman? You only asked if she saw something, not hear, denied what happened, and gave up after only a brief interaction. I already interviewed Miss Tai. In the middle of the night, she heard several loud grunts and shouts by a masculine voice."

"They didn't hear the girl's voice?" Shisui asked. Itachi shook his head. The older man previously speaking now seemed to be getting impatient. Veins on his forehead bulged in manga fashion and a countdown appeared overhead. "What were you saying, sir?"

"I said I don't know this girl", he replied. "I've seen her talking to one of my workers, Deck, who is a bit of a loner. That's all I know. Can I get back to work now?"

"You can go", Shisui said. "Thank you for the information." Shisui pointed to the far-left corner and explained the four workers, who formed the entire staff, were talking to Ino and Akira. The middle-aged gentleman, Mr. Yahiko, was the owner of the warehouse for storing various children's toys. They shipped out regularly in caravans to other villages in the land of fire while hand delivering stock to buyers in the hidden leaf.

Ino and Akira came walking back, each giving information from the various workers of from the business, but nothing useful related to the girl. No one claimed to know her. Shisui raised his voice, asking for Deck. The eldest of the workers bolted out an emergency door disguised by the multitude of boxes. Hiro gazed back to his commanders, longing for the order to chase the man down. Yet Itachi had vanished only to reappear a blink later with the worker in tow pinned to the ground. We asked questions as a group, but Shisui took the lead. Whenever he seemed unsure of answering Itachi would twist his arm ever so slightly.

The runaway, Deck, admitted to knowing Fuki in past encounters originating during a time he dropped off a box of goods to a local store over two years ago. She was looking for a doll with the appearance of Tsunade Senju. Knowing he had one, taking one out with no onlookers was easy. After giving the Tsunade doll away, the younger Fuki grew stitched the man's side when she saw him and never stopped talking; always impressed with the great wisdom of the "old guy." Within a few weeks, she learned his typical routes and would follow him in hopes of free dolls. Free dolls turned into more conversations; happening more often until the time spent together was in private. Deck had a key to the warehouse to open in the early mornings; with his differentiated power, he would take to the warehouse roof and stare into the night with her.

"Why didn't you tell us earlier?" Shisui asked.

"My wife…" Deck spoke up. "She's been convinced I've been cheating on her for years now. If I was arrested, she wouldn't defend me. She would accuse me of having sex with a child." Running only makes things worse.

"It won't matter", Itachi said. "We'll have to search the entire place now. There are no kunai or blood stains in sight to match the wound she was given." The search began and ended over a short course. A roof had been discovered atop as mentioned with blood stained rags out of the common sight. A weapon was inexistent still, but it was only a matter of time.

"Akira and Ino, follow Itachi and me", Shisui said. "We will talk to Fuki's family. Hiro, report back to the police headquarters with our current information. Following will be a patrol of the village until dusk. You will report to us after."

"Any other directions you can give me?" Hiro asked.

"Trust your instincts", Itachi said. "Look for anything suspicious relating to the murder."

The depth of the inner beings of the ninja is a difficult subject to meditate over- more to a younger ninja. Lying and secrecy come easy to some, but Hiro wasn't so lucky. A simple lie to an enemy would never be difficult. But concealing the truth to those under your authority? Hiro couldn't stand the idea. Shisui and Itachi were giving Hiro busy work. Hiro passed his exams in the academy to the point of becoming genin. He was being trained in teamwork and tactical espionage the last two months under Obito. However, he had never been trained to spot a murder- let alone have the first clue in the matter. Dwelling in his knotted stomach was the truth. The Uchiha feared how he would respond to the victim's family. If Hiro was friendly he would be overly concerned with their pain and identify with them. If by chance someone opened up to being the murderer than he would be in shock with rage or motionless. Either way, he was a liability to them in the current moment. He understood why they lied, but it hurts. Part of him was a particular candor. His mother raised him to be respectful but speak his mind. Hurtful truth can be spoken in gentle ways. Bluntness was a problem Hiro slowly became self-aware of but still struggled with. Not speaking his mind was a response from pure laziness. In his ideal world, the shinobi investigators would have told him- flat out- he was a liability. He wasn't living in his ideal inner world, though. Whether it hurts him or not- regardless of how feels over the issue- he is forced to learn to cope with the reality. Living as a ninja is living in a world of deception. Worst of it all, he understood Itachi and Shisui were trying to be kind about it. They were giving him _responsibility_. Yet being seen as such a liability brought out an old insecurity walking the roads of his soul. He felt powerless.

Despite how the minor issue bothered him greatly, he remained in obedience. The five-story police station had become far more lively. Shinobi police were strolling throughout the building, engaging each other or immersed into their work unyielding the acknowledgment of others. Sounds of rustling papers and the occasional lengthy swearing match of a criminal filled the outspoken background noise. When Hiro arrived at the offices of Shisui and Itachi, a young, diligently secretary pointed him to report to the Chief a few offices over. They might not act particularly special, but being next to the chief has to mean something. Over a few more offices was a door. A simple wooden door with a single word engraved on it- Chief. Inside was a simple man who asked Hiro to enter before he had even knocked. Tall and fair looking, but with a plain expression. Another Uchiha, but older. The report seemingly pleased the Captain, a huge grin spread across his face. All Hiro did was speak which he remembered.

With the report done a new task was underway. Only midday, Hiro has to patrol the village looking for suspicious activity. The task had incurred a few problems in Hiro's mind as he began walking around the village. First, he was not sure what to look for. Straight up murder and sexual harassment of young women or potentially petty crimes? Should he look for the crime itself or an event that looks connected to the crime? Second, he lived in a ninja village. If another ninja killed the young girl, Hiro would lose outright. He was far from a decent fighter. Although superior to both Ino and Akira, it isn't impressive. A new weapon is nice, but it's only his second day wielding it. Third, and most importantly, the task was boring. Who wants to walk around staring at random people? Granted, seeing people walk throughout the town performing awkward acts was amusing. Attempting to perceive all people as potential threats was tedious. Is the random old man wielding a kunai ready to pounce, or does he have to scratch his testicles quick? The answer was obvious. An empty stomach and miserable spirit slowed time all the slower. Nonetheless, Hiro obeyed the one command of Itachi which surpassed the others- trust his instincts.

Wandering his way through the markets led to a familiar sight. Although it had been two months since Hiro truly noticed its presence, it feels longer. Obito forced team seven to visit periodically for him to see Rin regularly. Still, something felt different. Nothing was off- just different. The Ninja Academy was in walking distance. Classes were in session for several minutes longer. Finding his old door, he waited outside as he saw new faces and a few unhappy familiar ones pass him in the hall. Stepping foot inside the room now felt different. Something proud settled in the soul of Hiro. For the first time, he was at the academy on official shinobi business.

Chalk writings about chakra where smothered across the board. Random forgotten textbooks and pencils covered the floor. Rin was sitting at her desk, breathing a sigh of relief and offering a pseudo nervous smile. "What can I do for you, Hiro?" she asked. "Is Obito here?"

"He's off on a mission without us", Hiro said. Rin raised an eyebrow.

"Really?", she asked.

"We were told it would last a month", Hiro replied. "Our team is being led by Itachi and Shisui Uchiha in the meantime." Rin's face turned puzzled. The nervous smile as if ready to be jumped in surprise left. In its stead were a furrowed brow and puffed cheeks. "Anyway… Rin, has anyone let you know why Fuki didn't come to class today?"

"No."

"Last night she was killed", Hiro said. For the first time, his heart didn't sink from the words when they finally came out of his mouth. Oddly, he even felt cold to the subject as if he had no choice in the matter. "And raped." Those words were still difficult to swallow.

"Poor girl", Rin mumbled. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Honestly, I don't know", Hiro said. Rin got up from her official chair and decided to take up the odd position of sitting on her desk. She patted the desk, asking Hiro to sit down next to her. Obeying his former instructor, he sat on the creaking wooden desk. A soft hand found its way on top his head and pulled him.

"Tell me what's wrong," Rin said. Hiro looked up to meet a gaze filled with tenderness.

"I don't know what I'm doing", Hiro said. "Itachi and Shisui asked me to patrol the village looking for something suspicious, but it's simply because I'm a burden. I can't help so they have me doing busy work."

"What's really wrong?" Rin asked.

"What do you mean?" Hiro responded.

"You enjoy doing nothing, don't you?" Rin asked. "Something is eating at you, but you aren't being honest with yourself." Hiro forced his way up.

"Why because my mother died?" Hiro asked. "Bullshit."

"Why do you bring it up then?" Rin asked. Hiro shook his head. "You are afraid, Hiro. That's ok. It's ok to be afraid. It's ok to be weak."

"I can't afford to be weak!" Hiro shouted.

"Why?"

Why can't he be weak? Had Hiro ever truly thought that question through? His tightened fists loosened their grips, but what about his mind? Tensed and anxious inside all parts of Hiro raised the question. Despite wanting to run away the question kept raising red flags. Alerts range throughout his skull. He needs strength for power. He needs the power to accomplish what he wants. He needs to accomplish what he wants to feel happy. Why does he need to feel happy? More importantly, why can't he feel happy by being weak? "I don't know", Hiro groaned.

"Deep in the hearts of people everywhere is a longing", Rin said. "Everyone wants to feel whole or satisfied. We have this irreplaceable longing for something we can't quite understand. When this irreplaceable longing is threatened we go through fear or grief. Some people do anything to make themselves feel whole. You don't have to always worry about being the strongest. You have friends. Always think about why you _need_ to do something. Do your best when you can, but don't worry when you fail." Her words struck a chord to the music of Hiro's soul. Something spoke true which he didn't understand itself, but he did understand the lesson at hand.

"I don't need to be the strongest", Hiro said. "I only need to do my best." Rin nodded her head and hugged the young boy tightly.

"You're getting there", Rin said. "Your parents are proud of you." Undoubtedly, they are proud of him and they loved him. Even if they aren't here now their memory and actions of love linger on inside Hiro's spirit.

"I need to be getting back", Hiro said. "Do you have any advice for searching the village?"

"Focus on what you can do", Rin said. "Keep searching. Harder activities will be done with experience."

Emotionally charged and inspired, Hiro set out into Konoha leaving behind the old building in fonder memory. Searching the village was more relaxing, yet also more appealing. Passed three in the afternoon the marketplace was more lively with a refreshed smell of ingredients and supplies. In midst of the crowds was a friendly face calling out.

"Hiro, wait up!" Akira shouted. His dark haired, calm postured teammate was running over to him.

"What's up, Akira?" Hiro asked.

"Itachi and Shisui asked me to help you search the village", Akira said. "They wanted us to stick together."

"Sounds good", Hiro said. "We can observe people do stupid crap while we wait for something to happen."

"Chill", Akira said. While walking through the village he explained to Hiro some of the information they had found out. Each of the family members- a mom, dad, and a chunin older brother- claimed their innocence. The mom accused the dad of being abusive in private practice, begging for safety in case he thinks she "ratted" him out. It ended with Itachi and Shisui taking all three family members to the station a short while ago. During which Akira was ordered to meet up with Hiro. Yet, by all accounts, the short details of Akira's version of events left a rather strong impression. A wife quick to betray her husband, a husband quick to raise his fist, and a shinobi without a word to remark on the matter.

On to the matter of people watching, neither Hiro or Akira seemed to take their role serious. Both genin pointed out the weird actions of others in the marketplace. The ramen chef at Ichiraku was checking out girls far younger than his age, although clearly adults. Team 10 and team 3 were met along the way, taking either a late lunch or an early dinner. Of course, they had "happened" to meet each other. Sakura "happened" to spill water on Naruto's jumpsuit. Sadly, polite Naruto simply took off the jacket instead of letting her dry it. Why would he make a friend do that? They saw an old academy instructor get rejected by a girl. Using shadow clones in his pick-up lines didn't help. Oddly enough, Akira pointed out amidst the crowd that store worker, who happened to be the only one, was out shopping. Who just happened to almost always leave his store unlocked. According to Akira, he sold groceries, drinks, and magazines.

With nothing to do, Hiro followed his teammate without question. Twisting the wonderful doorknob at arrival inspired a face of awe on Akira's face the likes Hiro had yet to see. Inside the shop seemed fairly average, although they sold more alcohol than groceries. Akira was more focused on the magazine articles, reading through them like wildfire and placing them in his bag.

"Hey, Hiro, you like Hinata right?" Akira asked. How does everyone know that?

"Yes", Hiro said.

"You've got to see this", Akira said. Hiro walked over and saw something new he had never fully imagined. The magazines Akira was stealing were filled to the brim with naked women. On this page Hiro witnesses a Hyuga girl with the bright, white eyes poise herself in a single headband lying on the forest ground. Her body was flushed red. A dulled kunai was in hand rubbing her personal privacies. Her breasts were large and with a figure interesting to the say the least. Her nipples were… "What happened to the magazine?" Akira said. "My bag, it's gone! My porn is gone!"

Outside the shop, a new, speedy evil figure rose from behind a window with a gentle wave. There was no way he was older than either Hiro or Akira. The two genin exchanged looks and took off after the academy looking drop out- at his best. The chase exhausted itself throughout the village, from the academy rooftops, towards the hokage offices, the markets, and stone faces. Nothing was off limits in the chase. Miraculously, the kid was able to walk up walls with ease! Every step into an odd direction almost made Hiro lose sight of the kid. But when the kid reached the forest, he was toast. Pointless missions for two months and constant training allowed for the genin to know the forest well. The punk was in their territory now. At least until the boy they were chasing stopped abruptly. Through the forests' trees was a temple made of stone, with a familiar architecture.

"You two are faster than I thought", the boy said. A slight explosion cloud burst forward. Outside of the dust stepped an old, short man with a thick, gray beard. "But these are my magazines now."

"They were mine first!" Akira said.

"And I want the one you took from my hands!" Hiro said. Akira laughed. Without realizing it, Hiro embraced a bit of his perverted side for the first time.

The elderly man's gaze fixed itself on the weapon attached to Hiro's back. "Is that Bo staff yours? Fight me for the magazines. If you win, you keep them. If I win, I keep them." From the old man's sleeve came a small branch, which transformed into a staff in the same likeness as Hiro's own.

"I'm getting a bad vibe from this guy, Hiro", Akira said. "Maybe we should give up."

"No, I'm kicking his ass and taking those magazines back", Hiro exclaimed. Pulling the weapon from his back, Hiro readied his stance. The old man charged, striking with a slam. Hiro managed to block the attack, but barely. A sweep kick was next, which Hiro managed to jump backward to avoid. Another attack struck forward, this time a swift knee to Hiro's stomach and made firm contact.

"I'm not giving up that easy", Hiro said. Pushing his body up, gripped his bo tighter than before. "I can do more." On the offensive, Hiro went for the sides strikes and jabs, yet all of his multitude of attacks were blocked. Failure after failure went through his Hiro's mind, angering him all the more. Chakra began gathering in his muscles. Yet again every blow was blocked. The alcoholic smell from when he fought Naruto returned once more. The chakra in Hiro's hands centered around his grip, taking a stronger hold of the staff. Attack after attack continued. The elderly man stopped blocked and started merely dodging. As the fight continued the opponent quickened his pace, directly proportional to Hiro's own frustrated desire to beat him over the head with his staff. Dodge after dodge remained! Hiro could do nothing to get his hands on the enemy.

"Do you give up yet?" the elder man asked.

"NEVER!" Hiro roared. The old man laughed. For the first time in several minutes of fighting, he swung his staff, slamming Hiro into the ground. With a quick maneuver of the hands, the elderly man twisted his own staff behind Hiro's and pulled towards himself, forcing him to let go.

"You give up now?" the elderly man asked. Hiro didn't say a word back. His eyes were inflamed with an enraged view. "Give up. Do not fear failure with malicious aggression."

Rin came back to Hiro's mind. He does not need to be afraid of losing; he does not need to worry about being the strongest. "What is your name, sir?" Hiro asked.

"Quite a respectful gentleman now", the old man said. "My name is Satien. I'm the master of this temple. Your mother raised you well."

"You won", Hiro said groaning. "There's no point in being angry about it anymore." Satien tucked on his own beard and let out a chuckle.

"Wise words from a young man", Satien said. "You got that Bo staff yesterday, right? How about you study how to use it under me? This is a bojutsu school after all." Hiro lay with slight shock in his face, although nothing compared to the completely stunned Akira helping him up.

"I'm thankful", Hiro said. "But I don't know the first thing about bojutsu; let alone how to use this staff."

"That's what learning is for", Satien said. "Don't worry about your ninja training. If you want to learn, we can work around it." Satien seemed determined, although slightly relaxed, to teach Hiro. Hiro, on the other hand, was nervous. Exchanging blows with the older man left with him the obvious knowledge he is a master of his craft. Almost no effort was put into Satien's side of the fight. He determined the flow of the fight till its end. Yet Rin's question urged itself forward.

"Why do you want to teach me?" Hiro asked.

"I want to find the answer that myself", Satien asked. "We can search for the answer together as student and master." Hiro, whether humbly admitting the truth or not, agreed with Satien's heart over the matter. He wanted to search for why. Something about these last few days stood out to him.

"I wish to learn under you", Hiro said kneeling down.

"Good", Satien said. "For now, it is dusk. You must get back to your superiors at the police station before it gets late. When you want to train, Hiro, come visit this temple. I'm here most of the time." Reaching into his bag Satien pulled out a magazine and handed it to Hiro. "I think you wanted this." In a shameful happiness, Hiro accepted realizing what would happen if Hinata or any other girl saw him carrying this.

"Can I have the others back?" Akira said. "You did steal them from me."

"No", Satien said. "They're mine now." Akira hung his head. With nothing left, Hiro got Akira to reluctantly leave behind his brief collection of beauties.

"Did they ask you to report back?" Hiro asked. Akira looked caught off guard.

"No, all they mentioned was to help you", Akira said.

"I give you permission to leave", Hiro said. "Enjoy your night off. No point in making you and me report all the fun we had today."

"Chill", Akira said.

After Akira left, it didn't take long for Hiro to reach the station. A large amount of the police had left for the day, heading back to their families. Itachi's and Shisui's secretary had already left, with piles of mess on her desk. In their office were the two detectives and Ino waiting. To Hiro's joy, Ino looked bored out of her mind.

"You're late", Itachi said.

"Nothing we can do about that now", Hiro said.

"Somebody's gotten cocky while on patrol", Ino said. "Did you learn anything?"

"Not about the case, no", Hiro said. Shisui laughed. Hiro had a good day- seemingly lightening up his spirit since this morning greatly and in spite of rather boring job. To their instruction, Hiro told Itachi and Shisui all the events that transpired. Ino stayed in to hear but seemed to pay attention to only one every few sentences.

"Just like Obito told us", Shisui said. "And what the captain said earlier." Hiro looked puzzled, but the two Uchiha told him to not think anything of it. Hiro dismissed his confusion and followed up with his own question- any knowledge of the murder case did they gain? To his surprise, Itachi, Shisui, and Ino interrogated valuable information out each of the victim's family and the warehouse worker Deck. The mom was speaking the truth about the abuse. A coroner looked at the Fuki's body and found severe, lasting bruising and scar tissue to the extent of. The father, when questioned, opened up to abusing his wife and daughter because they are disrespectful and don't love him like he did to them. On the other hand, the brother spoke openly once he was in the station. He seemed to love his sister very dearly, to the point of watching over her regularly. When asked about her dad's abuse, he spoke highly of his father. Although his son claimed his dad has had a few internal issues since he gave up being a shinobi. All indicators seem to point to the dad or Deck being guilty, but neither Uchiha was certain.

"Why aren't you certain?" Hiro asked.

"We're going to answer your question with another question", Shisui said. "Which of you is better at memorizing and reading reports?" Ino finally gave her full attention to the situation at hand and immediately pointed to Hiro.

"Don't worry, this task for both of you", Itachi said. "Shisui wanted Ino's full attention."

"You know me too well, Itachi", Shisui said. "Our secretary left information about other similar cases on her desk. You two will go through them all and see if you can find anything useful." Both genin were in shock.

"Goodnight", Itachi said. "See you tomorrow morning."

Ino and Hiro stared at each other.

"Let's just get started", Ino said. Rummaging through the piles on the desk was painful. Not all papers were even related to the murder or sexual assault crimes, let alone both. Little by little Ino and Hiro made progress into eventually organizing the desk and sorting all her files. There were no folders to place the other files, though, to Ino's frustration.

"Why does it matter?" Hiro said.

"If she can't be organized, why does she even do this?!" Ino asked. Hiro shrugged. After a while, all the files connected were together in awkwardly placed piles across the desk while Ino and Hiro moved into Uchihas' office. A short stack of thirteen cases in the last few years was left, all with the same crime: rape-homicide. The details on each on a piece of paper were similar. A young girl of the beginning stages of puberty was raped and murdered. Each time the suspects were family members, who were abusive or manipulative in cruel fashion.

"I can't believe it", Hiro said.

"What is it?" Ino yawned.

"They aren't sold on Fuki's killer because this has happened before", Hiro said. "The details are so similar in every case regarding the young girl's life. There's a serial rapist in the land of fire." Ino flung herself up.

"What?!" Ino screamed. "You don't think he will come after me, do you?"

"I don't know", Hiro said. Ino began breathing heavily. For once, Hiro spoke hurtfully more than he meant. "I'm sure you'll be fine."

"Are we done?" Ino asked. "I want to go home."

"Yes", Hiro said. "We've figured out what they wanted to show us." Ino pushed Hiro outside with great force.

"We are leaving then!" Ino said. Despite wanting to move fast, Ino was frozen after a few short steps. "It's freezing outside!" Hiro laughed.

"Want my jacket?" Hiro asked. "I'm always wearing one, but I don't really need it." Ino looked excited for a second but turned away.

"I don't need your jacket", Ino said annoyed. "What were you saying before we left now?"

"Shisui and Itachi have already realized who is behind this crime", Hiro said. "There is someone connecting them all."

"Why in the hell didn't they tell us?" Ino asked.

"Probably to give us experience", Hiro said. "Our goal is to learn from them, right?"

"Yes", Ino said. "By making us learn everything on our own we input our own thoughts and feelings into the cases as well. Information isn't purely secondhand."

"Yeah, that makes sense", Hiro said. "We can talk to them tomorrow. It's time to go home, though."

"Wait, Hiro!" Ino shouted. "Where are you going?" She looked scared. Even though she denied it earlier, she definitely needed a jacket.

"Home", Hiro said. He continued to walk.

"Wait!" Ino said. "Please walk me home! What if the killer comes for me next?" Hiro sighed in defeat. Why fight against it? Hiro nodded his head. "Thank you! It's not that much farther!"

"No worries", Hiro said. "Why are you afraid of it?"

"I don't want to die, numbskull", Ino said belligerently.

"But why?" Hiro asked. "We aren't in control of what happens. No reason to be afraid if it is out of our control. You have people who love you. Maybe try to find solace in your friends."

"I've never thought of it that way", Ino said. "Can I borrow your jacket?" Hiro handed it over kindly. The black and green looked weird surrounding Ino's purple outfit.

"Huh", Hiro said. "Can you see your breath? It must be cold."

"Of course, it is!" Ino said. "No one could stand this weather."

"I can", Hiro said.

"Shut it", Ino replied. A few minutes longer and they finally reached Ino's house. An oddly shaped and crumbled paper appeared on the ground after handing his jacket back. Bending over, Ino took a closer look. It was a magazine… with naked women on it. Ino's face turned flush with both embarrassment and anger. "You were almost the slightest bit cool, Hiro! But you are a pervert! I can't believe I have even worn your jacket!" Hiro's face seemed to not match the circumstance at hand- mainly because he wasn't even paying attention. Staring into the night sky was one of his favorite hobbies. Looking down at the wide-eyed, angered face of Ino Yamanaka ruined the moment.

Hiro noticed what was on the ground.

"I don't know what to say", Hiro said. "My master gave it to me."

"Obito gave it to you?" Ino asked. "What the hell?! Are all men perverts?!" Ino entered her house, slamming the door behind.

"I meant my other master", Hiro mumbled. "I guess she didn't hear that part." Nothing he can do now. Ino hated Hiro's guts anyways. Tomorrow is a new day to look forward to.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Leave a review if you liked or disliked anything. If you have any critical comments to my writing style, be sure to leave them. Enjoy the remnants of your holidays!


End file.
